


Что нам за это будет?

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pedophilia, Teen Angst, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: После смерти сестры, Джефф усыновляет ее сына Дженсена.</p>
<p>Предупреждения: Даб-кон, педофилия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что нам за это будет?

Джеффри.

То что Дженсен был не ребенком, а ходячим несчастьем Морган понял сразу. Отчасти дело было в том каким образом мальчик оказался в его доме.  
Луна висела высоко в небе, когда Джеффри разбудил телефонный звонок. Потирая глаза он вслушивался в голос на другом конце провода. И когда положил трубку слова скупого официального сообщения еще долго эхом звучали у него в голове: «ваша сестра, сэр... мне очень жаль... пожар, ... причины расследуются»  
Одеваясь Джефф вспоминал, как катал в детстве младшую сестру на качелях и как развевалось ее платье в горошек, когда девочка взлетала вверх. Спускаясь на первый этаж он трижды споткнулся на лестнице, едва не перевернул высокую лампу в коридоре, которую жена два дня назад купила на блошином рынке. Вскользь подумал, что Мила расстроилась бы уничтожь он ее «восхитительное приобретение». Огорчать беременную супругу не хотелось, потому Джеффри не стал будить ее посреди ночи, чтобы сообщить плохие новости. К тому же он не готов был разговаривать о том, что случилось.  
Во дворе ветер раскачивал качели, которые Морган соорудил для своего сына, по образцу тех, что были у него с сестрой в детстве.  
По дороге, в машине, он позвонил своему адвокату. Они дружили с Фредериком со школы и, конечно, тот помнил Диану.  
-У Дианы ведь был ребенок? - спросил Фредерик, высказав Джеффу свои соболезнования.  
Мальчик не пострадал. Именно поэтому я тебе и звоню так поздно. Хочу чтобы ты оформил на меня опекунство над моим племянником.  
\- Джефф... ты уверен, что это хорошая идея.. что скажет Мила?  
Но Морган уже отключился. Он понимал, что ни одна женщина не обрадуется, если муж приведет в семью чужого ребенка, тем более когда жена на сносях и ждет рождения второго ребенка. Но разве несчастья выбирают подходящее время?  
Городские дороги блестели от вчерашнего дождя. Свет светофоров слепил. В просторном холле больницы Джефф первым делом выбил из автомата большую порцию кофе. Он все еще протирал глаза, поднимаясь на второй этаж, в детское отделение.  
Пятилетний Дженсен сидел на стуле около стены под нарисованными радугами и медведями. Джефф рассматривал мальчика пожимая руку полицейскому с темными кругами под глазами.  
\- Врачи сказали он в порядке... думаю ему будет лучше в доме родственника первое время... потом опекунский совет...  
Не дослушав Морган, опустился на колени перед ребенком.  
\- Дженсен, привет... - он старательно искал слова, хотелось успокоить и подбодрить мальчика. Но никак не мог сказать что все наладится и пообещать что все будет хорошо ребенку, который потерял мать.  
Дженсен не поднимая головы продолжал разглядывать носки своих кроссовок. Морган взял его за руку и удивился насколько ладонь мальчика была холодной. Желая согреть его и утешить он поднял Дженсена на руки. Мальчишка сразу уткнулся носом в его грудь. Неся Дженсена к машине, Морган невольно сравнил его со своим сыном Джаредом. Пристегнув племянника ремнем безопасности на заднем сидении Джефф подумал, что стоило захватить по дороге в больницу сладкое - раз уж взрослый человек не придумал, что сказать осиротевшему малышу неплохо было бы угостить его шоколадом.  
Паркуясь около дома, Джефф заметил свет в окнах первого этажа. Мила открыла дверь и тень с улицы упала на ее округлившийся живот. Пропуская мужа внутрь, женщина ничего не сказала, лишь поджала губы, так как она сделала это, когда Джефф не посоветовавшись с ней купил Джареду щенка.  
Джефф устроил Дженсена в гостевой спальне. Попутно отмечая, что комната с коричневой массивной мебелью и бежевыми стенами мало походит на детскую для пятилетнего ребенка. Дженсен, который до сих пор не проявлял признаков интереса к окружающему, беспрекословно позволял носить себя на руках, когда его положили его в кровать и накрыли одеялом, вдруг начал выкручиваться, молотить ногами и руками, словно его хотели связать.  
\- Тсс... Все будет хорошо... - прошептал напуганный детской истерикой взрослый.  
Но мальчишка стиснув зубы продолжал вырываться и Джеффу ничего не оставалось как прижать его своим весом, вдавливая живот в острые трепыхающиеся колени и перехватывая одной рукой тонкие запястья. Маленькое тело под ним несколько раз дернулось, ощутимо врезав Джеффу по яйцам. Джефф гладил мальчишку по спутанным волосам и шептал глупые успокаивающие слова.  
\- Все будет хорошо... у нас есть собака... Ты помнишь Джареда? Мы вместе ездили в Диснейленд прошлым летом... он даст тебе покататься на своем велосипеде.... Все наладится...  
Казалось прошла целая вечность, прежде чем безумие ушло из взгляда Дженсена и всхлипнув мальчик повернулся на бок и сжался комочком. Джефф посидел еще некоторое время на краю постели, поглаживая спину ребенка. Убедившись, что Дженсен заснул, он вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз. Сказать жене о своем решении усыновить племянника оказалось легче чем он предполагал. Отмахнувшись от ее упрека «ты не можешь принимать такие важные для нашей семьи решения один» Джефф завалился спать. Под утро его разбудил крик. Джефф не сразу понял кто и почему кричит в его всегда тихом и спокойном доме. В темноте он добрался до гостевой комнаты, на ощупь отыскал маленькое тело мечущееся на большой кровати и снова заговорил о собаках, игрушках и прочих глупостях. Надеясь, что если он не в силах подобрать подходящие слова, то хоть звук его голоса успокоит Дженсена. Очень хотелось, чтобы мальчик не чувствовал себя одиноким в своем горе. Джефф сам не заметил как заснул убаюканный собственными историями.  
Он проснулся на рассвете, когда солнечный свет пробрался в комнату через тонкую занавеску. Дженсен сопел уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

 

На похоронах Джефф стоял около гроба сестры, сжимая в руке ладошку Дженсена. Застывшая рядом Мила рассматривала зеленые кроны деревьев за кованной оградой кладбища. Семилетнего Джареда они оставили дома с няней, решив не расстраивать его траурными ритуалами.

 

Дженсен по-прежнему кричал каждую ночь, и Моргану приходилось утешать его. Из-за недосыпания Джефф стал невнимательным на работе. Он уставал, но одновременно тревоги о мальчике вытесняли из его сознания мысли о смерти сестры. Одно накладывалось на другое и у Джеффа вовсе не оставалась времени на скорбь и жалость к себе. Мысленно он благодарил Дженсена, веря, что именно из-за присутствия несчастного ребенка в доме, не скатился в депрессию. Как это случилось семь лет назад, когда умер его отец и у Джеффа наступил затяжной период переоценки ценностей и угрызений совести. Ему даже пришлось полгода пить антидепрессанты, чтобы избавиться от ложного чувства вины, перестать постоянно перебирать в голове случаи, когда он был груб или невнимателен со стариком. Теперь он не вспоминал свои ссоры с Дианой, потому что рядом с ним был ее сын.  
Будучи директором строительной компании, Джефф много времени проводил на работе. Утопая в финансовых отчетах и новых проектах, он только через две недели заметил, что Дженсен все время сидит взаперти в своей комнате. Мальчик даже до ванной пробирался украдкой, не желая никому попадаться на глаза, как мелкий зверек, который прячется от хищников: сперва выглядывал в коридор, и лишь убедившись что там никого нет, крался к ванной, прислушивался, приложив ухо к двери, и только потом нажимал на ручку. Чтобы помочь Дженсену привыкнуть к переменам Джефф перестал носить мальчику еду в комнату и посадил племянника за общий стол. Теперь они ужинали вчетвером. Как настоящая семья: каждый за своей половиной квадратного стола: по обе руки от Джеффа сидели его сыновья-родной и приемный, на другом конце стола Мила. Разговаривал за столом вечерами только Джаред: выпрашивал сладкое и рассказывал какие за игрушки есть у соседский мальчиков, которых нет у него. Дженсен по большей части смотрел в тарелку. Однажды Джефф спросил племянника почему он не доедает макароны и Дженсен тут же набросился на еду. Джефф так и не узнал не понравился ли мальчику соус или отсутствие аппетита было вызвано чем-то другим. Зато с тех пор Дженсен доедал все до последней крошки, стремясь избежать необходимости отвечать на вопросы.  
Джефф понимал, что замкнутость мальчика естественная реакция на пережитое горе, но несмотря на понимание он чувствовал неловкость в присутствии молчаливого ребенка. Он все время разговаривал с Дженсеном и не получая ответа иногда расстраивался или злился. Иногда он злился на Милу, которая даже через два месяца пребывания Дженсена в доме ни разу не назвала мальчика по имени. В разговорах с супругом она обозначала приемного сына « твой племянник». А когда Джефф услышал как она окликнула Дженсена безличным «Эй» он и вовсе вышел из себя. Разговор по душам с супругой ничего не дал.  
-Скажи честно, Джефф, о чем ты думал приводя его в наш дом? Ты не посоветовался со мной...  
\- Мила, ради бога, мальчик потерял мать. Ему очень трудно сейчас...  
\- А кому легко Джефф? Мне тоже трудно! Мне тоже требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к переменам которые ты обрушил на мою голову!  
Джаред тоже не проявлял интереса к молчаливому сверстнику. В отличии от жены, в которой Джефф ожидал пробуждения материнского инстинкта по отношению к осиротевшему ребенку, сына он понимал лучше. Для активного подвижного и веселого Джареда, тихий и молчаливый Дженсен казался неживой куклой. У них еще будет время познакомиться друг с другом поближе, успокаивал себя Джефф. И чтобы приблизить это время, растормошить Дженсена и подтолкнуть его к нормальной жизни Морган проводил с ним все свободное время. Выходными он уходил с мальчиками и с собакой на целый день в парк. Вечерами играл в мяч на заднем дворе. Он даже купал Дженсена сам, каждый раз удивляясь как же худой и мелкий мальчик не похож на Джареда.  
После пожара прошло три месяца, Дженсен по-прежнему кричал по ночам. Морган привык просыпаться в темноте от детского визга, привык не замечать недовольства на лице Милы. «Ничего, дорогая, будет нам тренировка перед появлением малыша», -говорил он и погладив живот жены уходил к Дженсену. Дни летели слишком быстро, и Джефф так и не сподобился превратить комнату, в которой жил Дженсен, в детскую. Мальчика как и раньше окружали скучные одноцветные стены и мебель без наклеек. Немногочисленные игрушки, которые подарил Дженсену Джаред умещались в коробке из под пылесоса. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Джаред жадничал, наоборот он умел делиться и охотно раздавал игрушки даже чужим детям. Скорее маленькая коллекция Дженсена отражала характер самого мальчика : его детское любопытство и интерес к окружающему миру словно находились в спячке. Джефф даже не видел толком, чтобы Дженсен играл машинками и солдатиками, которые ему отдал Джаред.  
Единственные перемены на обустройство которых у Джеффа хватило времени - это новые шторы с веселой расцветкой на окна и ночник над кроватью в форме божьей коровки. Приглушенный розоватый свет из под стеклянных крылышек, должен был успокоить проснувшегося ночью ребенка. Возможно благодаря рассеивающему свет декоративному насекомому, иногда Дженсен успокаивался раньше чем Джефф добирался до его комнаты. Чаще Джефф заставал мальчика сидящим на смятом одеяле с расширенными от ужаса глазами. Дженсен всегда расслаблялся стоило Моргану прикоснуться к нему : потрепать по плечу, погладить по голове, положить ладонь между лопаток. Тогда мальчик ложился, сворачивался клубочком и позволял себя укрыть. Джефф оставался в комнате, пока племянник не засыпал. В последнее время он не позволял себе прилечь, зная, что усталость сморит его и он проспит рядом с Дженсеном до утра, вместо того чтобы греть бок Милы в супружеском ложе. Вот только тревожили Джеффа вовсе не упреки жены, та и так без устали твердила, что он слишком много возится с племянником. Смущал утренний стояк. Морган не стыдился естественной реакции организма, к утренней эрекции привык с молодости, вот только до этого ему не приходилось ощущать ее в постели с ребенком, как и вообще спать с ребенком. Джаред всегда отличался крепким сном, и родителям ни разу не брали его в свою кровать. Просыпаться с каменными членом и рассматривать узкие плечи, приоткрытые детские губы, иногда отодвигать от себя привалившегося к нему мальчика, убирать со своей груди его тонкую ручку... Прислушиваясь к ровному детскому дыханию, выбираться из кровати, поглядывая на дрожащие ресницы мысленно молиться, чтобы Дженсен не открыл глаза в такой неудобный для его приемного отца момент. Все это казалось Джеффу грязным и неправильным.  
Прогулки в парке в жаркие дни заканчивались для детей порцией мороженного, для собаки обязательным купанием в местном озере. Два года назад Джефф подарил Джареду щенка. В пять лет Джаред боялся врачей и в шутку Джефф назвал собаку Доктором за опущенные уголки глаз, как у педиатра доктора Мартина, которого посещал Джаред. Кличка приклеилась к псу. И теперь когда молодой ретривер носился по парку за собаками, сбивая с ног детей и переворачивая корзинки для пикников, прозвище приобрело особую иронию.  
Дженсен первый раз после пожара рассмеялся именно благодаря Доктору. День выдался особенно солнечный. На стеклах темных очков Джеффа плясали радуги. Мальчишки разделись до шортов и дурачились в траве. Проглотив клубничное мороженное Джаред рассказывал небылицы, Дженсен с перемазанными сливками губами внимал ему. Доктор развалился рядом на траве и тяжело дышал, высунув язык.  
\- Джен, отдай ему свое мороженное, - предложил Джаред.  
Дженсену понравилась идея кузена и он упал на живот, перед собакой. Лизнув ванильный шарик последний раз поднес угощение к морде пса. Доктор обдал мальчика горячим дыханием и попробовал выхватить рожок из липких пальцев. Дженсен моментально среагировал, отдернул руку, отодвигая мороженное, сел и снова предложил псу лакомство. По видимому он хотел, чтобы Доктор кушал из его рук. А когда у него получилось добиться желаемого, и Доктор пристроился около него и лизнул мороженное а заодно и пальцы Дженсена, мальчик рассмеялся. От внимания Джеффа не ускользнуло, что забирая у собаки лакомство в первый раз Дженсен кинул вопросительный взгляд на приемного отца, словно испрашивая разрешения и только после одобрительного кивка продолжил игру.  
Джефф знал, что детей нужно хвалить, этой премудрости его научил Джаред. Потому он старательно рассказывал Дженсену как здорово у него получается убирать за собой посуду, поддерживать порядок в комнате, кидать в корзину мяч, бегать, кататься на велосипеде и рисовать. И Дженсен смеялся все чаще.  
Насупленным и расстроенным снова он выглядел когда наступило время идти в школу. Как и Джареду ему понравилось закупать школьные принадлежности в супермаркете. А Джеффу доставило удовольствие наблюдать как дурачились его мальчишки среди полок с карандашами и тетрадками: сперва Джаред рассматривал обложку альбома, потом Дженсен выхватывал тетрадку у него из рук, толкаясь они спорили, кололи друг друга остро наточенными карандашами, как шпагами, Джаред проверил ластик на плече Дженсена, тот в ответ начертил крестик шариковой ручкой на локте брата.  
Но на следующий день перед школьными воротами оба впали в ступор.  
\- Почему Джен не может пойти в мой класс? Он уже знает Тома, Чада, Стива...- конючил Джаред.  
И Джефф в который раз объяснил сыну про разницу в возрасте, про учебники и домашние задания. На лобовом стекле машины танцевали солнечные зайчики. Проходящие мимо ученики царапнули сумками капот. Дженсен прислонился к окну лбом и рассматривал родителей несущих на руках первоклассников в пестрых футболках. А Джефф никак не мог вспомнить посещал ли Дженсен в той другой нормальной жизни, когда у него была мама, детский сад.  
Джефф выбрался из машины, открыл обе двери и помог Дженсену спрыгнуть с высокой подножки внедорожника. Джаред каждый раз уворачивался, когда Джефф хотел на прощанье перед школьными воротами потрепать его по голове или пожать ему руку. Дженсен не возражал против такого проявления чувств и даже обнял приемного отца перед тем как взбежать по школьным ступенькам и скрыться за темной дверью.  
Осенью, вместе с опавшими листьями и первыми заморозками пришли проблемы. Мила болела, с осложнениями беременности попала в больницу. Бесконечные обследования, поспешные роды. Джефф вздохнул облегченно когда узнал, что с ребенком и матерью все в порядке. Здоровая девочка под стеклом медицинского блока сладко жмурилась во сне, когда Джефф привел мальчиков посмотреть на нее. Джаред постучал костяшками по стеклу, а Дженсен ударил его по руке и с опаской огляделся по сторонам, боясь как бы хулиганство брата не заметили медсестры. Забирая жену и малышку домой Джефф уже знал , что ребенок был не его. Узнать с кем Мила изменила не составило труда. Маленький городок, общие знакомые. Разум Джеффа никак не хотел понимать что привлекательного нашла его ухоженная, привыкшая к дорогим подаркам жена в вечно небритом хозяине мясной лавки. Широкие плечи? Гигантские руки? Джефф никогда не предполагал, что тупые порнушные стереотипы разрушат его семейное счастье. Выяснить подробности оказалось не трудно, труднее было принять решение. Как обычно Мила проявила больше твердости чем он — не прошло и трех месяцев после родов, как женщина собрала свои вещи, забрала детей и уехала к матери в Коннектикут. Тогда Джефф словно очнулся после зимней спячки: разочарование и обида, которые он старательно скрывал, запирая в своем сердце последние месяцы, прорвались наружу.  
\- Фредерик, я хочу отсудить право опеки над Джаредом, - объявил он другу- адвокату.- Она и так слишком много крови у меня выпила. Она не имеет право отбирать у меня сына. Я ей его не отдам! Пусть забирает дом, машины, пол моей фирмы. Алименты буду платить хоть 500 тыс в год, только пусть оставит мне сына...  
\- Успокойся, Джефф. Не сходи с ума. Никто никого у тебя не отберет. Я сам составлял ваш брачный контракт, так что тебе не придется отдавать этой стерве дом и к фирме твоей она на пушечный выстрел не подойдет.  
\- Опекунство, Фредерик. Я хочу...  
\- Я понимаю, и все сделаю...  
Джефф сортировал документы на работе, без аппетита обедал в офисе, потом забирал Дженсена из школы и вместе они возвращались в опустевший дом. Если бы не Дженсен, Джефф бы и еду домой для себя одного не покупал, настолько одиноким и покинутым он себя чувствовал. Но рядом был Дженсен и Джефф разогревал курицу или макароны в микроволновке, застилал стол скатертью с утками и они садились ужинать. Потом вместе мыли посуду и допоздна смотрели телевизор. После одиннадцати часового выпуска новостей, Джефф брал на руки уснувшего мальчика и поднимался по ступеням. Дженсен во сне разговаривал и ворочался, чтобы не уронить мальчика на лестнице, Джефф прижимал его крепче к груди и вдыхал запах его волос. В эти безрадостные дни он никак не мог заставить себя улечься в холодную пустую супружескую кровать. Даже вид спальни, которую он делил с женой, вызывал у Джеффа отвращение. Когда-то ему придется здесь все переделать: содрать со стен дурацкие шелковые полосатые обои, выкинуть на помойку кровать с балдахином и разбить большое зеркало перед которым прихорашивалась эта сука собираясь на встречу с любовником.  
Стеклянная божья коровка над кроватью Дженсена мигнула и погасла. Завтра нужно сменить перегоревшую лампочку, подумал Джефф засыпая. Он проснулся через несколько часов. То ли разбуженный шумом дождя за окном, то ли внутренним чувством тревоги, словно он забыл сделать что-то важное. Рассеяно, стараясь прогнать скверные предчувствия, он погладил большим пальцем затылок Дженсена. С непослушного ежика волос опустился на нежную кожу шеи. Мальчик вздрагивал во сне и его дрожь передалась Джеффу. Он заснул поглаживая шею Дженсена.  
На следующий день он так забегался и закрутился, что времени заменить лампочку в ночнике над кроватью Дженсена не осталось. За окнами безобразничал ветер, ломая ветки деревьев и заставляя дрожать подоконник. Дженсен ойкнул во сне и скинул одеяло. Он ворочался и футболка скрутилась подмышками, обнажая живот. Обеспокоенный тем, чтобы мальчик не простыл и не заболел, Джефф поправить сбившуюся одежду. Удивился насколько теплой и гладкой была на ощупь кожа Дженсена. Опустил ладонь на сердце мальчика и заметил, что грудь мальчика едва шире его, Джеффа, ладони. Чтобы холод не добрался до Дженсена, Джефф спеленал приемного сына как младенца, не оставив себе и края одеяла. Идти за вторым покрывалом в спальню было лень и он заснул убаюкиваемый воем ветра за окном. Проснулся от холода, и обнаружил что обнимает кокон из простыней. Джефф заглянул в спокойное лицо мальчика и Дженсен распахнул глаза. Его сонная улыбка была настолько спокойной и умиротворенной, что Джефф забыл все свои страхи. Он даже не беспокоился о своей эрекции. Этим утром у Джеффа стояло как обычно, но улыбающийся в его руках ребенок не замечал прижавшегося к нему через одеяло члена.  
Фредерик действовал слишком медленно по мнению Джеффа: судебные разбирательства, подписи, встречи -переговоры с адвокатами. За зиму отец видел Джареда всего два раза и обе встречи длились не дольше часа: первый раз они перекусили в пиццерии, второй раз и вовсе встречались на территории жены, в доме ее родителей. Старики души не чаяли в зяте и внуке, потому из-за происходящего чувствовали себя неловко и виновато прятали глаза.  
\- Джаред вернется? - спросил Дженсен за ужином.  
\- Конечно, малыш, - как можно беззаботнее ответил Джефф. - Нужно просто немного подождать.  
Дженсен опустил голову, рассматривая макароны в своей тарелке. Джеффу показалось, что волосы у мальчика слишком отросли, и лезут в глаза. Как он с такой челкой в школе справляется? Желая рассеять тягостное уныние, возникшее за столом после упоминания о Джареде, Джефф подхватил Дженсена на руки и потащил в ванную. Мальчишка смеялся и выкручивался. От его смеха в душе у Джеффа становилось светлее. Он усадил Дженсена на стул и взял ножницы. Джареда Мила водила в парикмахерскую с тех пор как сыну исполнилось три года. Дженсена Джефф дважды стриг сам. Он верил что с каждым разом у него получалось ровнее и аккуратней. Запуская пальчцы в русые волосы, он состригал лишнее. Моргану нравилось наблюдать как менялось лицо Дженсена после стрижки, с короткими волосами мальчишка выглядел старше. Заросший, с падающей на глаза челкой и прядями прикрывающими уши он и правда, как говорил Джаред походил на девчонку. Джефф всегда запрещал Джареду обзывать Дженсена. 

Как она могла так со мной поступить, думал Джефф, вспоминая мясника с широкими плечами и гадая встречается ли Мила по-прежнему с этим чурбаном.  
«Большие руки? Дерьмовое достоинство!.»  
И он положил ладонь на спину спящего мальчика.  
Вспомнил свадьбу, ухаживания, цветы и подарки, ее ложные признания и страстные поцелуи. И опять перед его мысленным взором возникла вонючая лавка, на витринах которой были развешены копченные колбасы, а на прилавке разложены свиные ребрышки. Больно. Обидно. И … непростительно.  
Что-то щелкнуло внутри Джеффа и он как ребенок, готовый расплакаться прижимает к лицу подушку, сгреб в охапку спящего Дженсена. Изнывая от необходимости заполнить пустоту, разогнать внутренний холод, прижал затвердевший член к бедру мальчика. Тесно, до боли, пока промежность не залило теплым и липким семенем. Плохо понимая, что происходит Джефф разомкнул странные объятия, расслабился и наконец заснул.  
Зимой солнце вставало поздно. Дисплей часов показывал семь тридцать, комнату заполняли тени, серые сумерки висели за окном как занавес. «Нужно будить Дженсена в школу» - думал Джефф и почему-то медлил. Водил пальцем по полоске белой коже на пояснице мальчика и прислушивался к закручивающемуся в паху возбуждению. Прошла целая вечность прежде чем он окончательно проснулся и отдернул руку.  
«Боже, что я делаю? Гребанный извращенец. Я пристраиваюсь к собственному ребенку! Я просто слишком долго без женщины. В грешных порывах виновато воздержание, долгое и никому не приносящее пользы. Во что ты меня превратила Мила?»  
Воспоминание о ночном оргазме, новая сильная эрекция, подняли в душе волну протеста и отвращения к себе. Джефф выбрался из под одеяла проклиная свое безумие.  
Умываясь холодной водой ему удалось убедить себя в том, что все поправимо, ничего страшного не случилось и он не причинил Дженсену вред. Джефф никогда бы себе не простил если бы... он или кто-то другой ни то чтобы притронулся к Дженсену, а хотя бы просто напугал мальчика.  
И все же в глубине души шевелилось чувство вины, Джефф медлил, все никак не мог заставить себя зайти в комнату мальчика и снова посмотреть на него. Что если он опять почувствует то, что почувствовал ночью? То что чувствовать не должен? Готов ли он к такому испытанию?  
\- Джефф! - голос Дженсена эхом разнесся по дому. Мальчик слетел по лестнице на ходу натягивая свитер. - Уже восемь! Восемь! Я опоздал, миссис Паркер прибьет меня! Что-то случилось?  
Дженсен замер и не пониающе уставился на застывшего на пороге кухни приемного отца. Мальчик нахмурился, что-то выискивая в лице взрослого, подмечая витающую в воздухе тревогу, беспокойство. Джефф перевел дыхание и заговорил.  
\- Что-то с Джаредом? - спросил Дженсен.  
\- Все в порядке. Ничего не случилось, - поспешно заговорил Джефф, засуетился, отыскивая ключи от машины, снимая с крючка куртки. - Все хорошо. Тебе абсолютно не о чем волноваться, Дженсен.

Джаред вернулся домой в начале весны. Джеффу показалось или его сын стал еще выше ростом? Чтобы проверить насколько вытянулся Джаред, он поставил мальчиков спина к спине. Дженсен толкался локтями, Джаред ответил толкнув назад бедра. Что -то внутри Джеффа напряглось и он поспешно отодвинул мальчишек друг от друга, едва успев заметить, что Джаред почти на целую голову теперь выше Дженсена.  
-Не делай так больше! Это не хорошо! - услышал Джефф, словно со стороны собственный голос.  
\- Что не делать? - спросил Дженсен.  
-Что не хорошо? - вторил ему Джаред.  
Джефф лишь протер внезапно вспотевшее лицо, гадая от чего невинные игры мальчишек вызвали у него бурное возмущение.  
« сексуально озабоченный... тридцатипятилетний мужчина с проблемами. Не думал, что тебя когда то коснется такая гадость? Мне совершенно точно нужна женщина и чем скорее тем лучше»

Дороти милая толстушка сорока лет, с десятилетним опытом работы с детьми. Джефф доволен, во время его отсутствия у мальчиков будет наилучший уход.  
В пивном баре, где под массивные бокалы с золотистым хмелем клали сложенные треугольником салфетки, Джефф встретил Чарли. У девушки была длинная шея, а в глубоком вырезе декольте болтался золотой кулон в форме сердечка. Она часто пожимала плечами и тихо смеялась, пока Джеф рассматривал просвечивающий через серую блузку черный лифчик.  
Чарли похвалила район в котором он жил, восхитилась ковриком в прихожей, была приветлива с Дороти и сняла на лестнице каблуки, чтобы не разбудить детей своего любовника. Она шипела, когда Джефф ее раздевал и кусалась, когда он прижимал ее к себе, охала и стонала когда он облизывал ее маленькую грудь и выгибалась дугой на его члене, когда он ее трахал. В темноте, укутанное ночными тенями женское тело казалось хрупким, маленьким, почти детским.  
Джефф долго спал, проснувшись порадовался, что сегодня суббота и никуда не нужно спешить. Он спустился на кухню услышав внизу голоса. Джаред с важным видом запихивал хлебцы в тостер.  
\- Джен, тебе с сыром, с мармеладом или с колбасой? - крикнул Джаред и заметив отца добавил. - Доброе утро, папа!  
Дверь в ванную на первом этаже была приоткрыта и оттуда слышался шум воды. Джефф потрепал сына по голове, после пива сушило, нестерпимо хотелось почистить зубы. Он столкнулся с Дженсеном в дверях ванной, и замер. Странное узнавание- понимание окатило Джеффа как холодной водой. Вчера он был слишком пьян, чтобы соображать, чтобы заметить что у девчонки, Чарли, которую он пригласил к себе домой такие же русые короткие волосы и зеленые глаза как у его приемного сына.  
Холодный душ, вежливое прощание с ночной подружкой, поездка с детьми на ярмарку - день удался и Джефф чувствовал почти удовлетворение. когда засыпал. А проснувшись в четыре ночи пролежал с открытыми глазами до утра, мечтая о Дженсене.  
Он приводил к себе женщин регулярно, каждую пятницу, как по расписанию. Словно больной соблюдал режим прописанный врачом. Словно принимал лекарство, без которого мог умереть.

В начале лета Дженсену исполнилось семь. Джефф устроил настоящий праздник во дворе — с клоунами, электромобилями и воздушными шарами. Двадцать школьников визжали и бесились на лужайке до позднего вечера. Когда на улице зажглись фонари, Джефф стоял на крыльце и пожимал руки родителям, пришедшим забрать детей. Джаред и Дженсен дразнили Доктора. Джефф верил что вечер удался. Пока... Доктор виляя хвостом под веселый смех мальчишек не прыгнул на Дженсена и не уронил его на землю. Опасности не было- возня была привычной игрой. Дженсен выкрутился и постарался отползти. Вот только Джефф, увидев судорожное инстинктивное подергивание собачьих бедер, вспыхнул как свечка, перед глазами потемнело и он метнулся вперед жестким пинком скидывая собаку с мальчика. Доктор заскулил от боли. Дженсен и Джаред удивленно и испуганно уставились на отца. И еще несколько пар глаз смотрели на Джеффа осуждая его за жестокое обращение с животными.

-Братья Мариз спят в одной комнате. Почему Джен не может спать в моей детской? - спросил Джаред за ужином в конце лета.  
\- Потому что у нас большой дом, - пожал плечами Джефф и положил в тарелку сына добавку, надеясь, что мясо с овощами отвлекут мальчика от глупого неприятного разговора. Но тогда голос подал Дженсен:  
\- Мы будем вести себя тихо, обещаю...  
\- Нет! Прости, Джен, если я сказал нет, значит нет.  
Джефф очень любил своих мальчиков: часто хвалил и редко кричал на них. Доверял им и надеялся получить уважение в ответ. Ведь доверие и уважение самое главное в семье? Доверие, которое сломала Мила! Он поговорил с детьми, они поняли его, не посмеют ослушаться, не нарушат его запрет. Джефф может быть спокоен, может им доверять?  
Ночью он вышел из своей комнаты и, прислушиваясь как внизу на кухне храпит Доктор, заглянул в комнату Дженсена. Сердце Джеффа замерло, когда он увидел скомканное одеяло. На миг ему показалось, что Дженсена нет в комнате. Мига хватило чтобы Джефф добежал до кровати и сдернул с мальчика покрывало. Дженсен крепко спал. Ночник в виде божьей коровки давно потерялся. Мальчик теперь редко кричал по ночам, и чтобы прийти сюда, Джеффу нужен был повод. Сегодня поводом стала растерянность, дурное предчувствие, ревность или что-то еще. Джефф не пытался себя анализировать. Не понимая, что он делает, присел на кровать. Он искал утешения, чувствовал что почву выбили у него из под ног, что его кинули в темные воды, что его обманули, что он сам обманул себя. И ничто не успокаивало его лучше, чем прикосновение к Дженсену. Поэтому Джефф протянул руку, поправил задравшуюся футболку на спине мальчика, накрыл ладонью выступающие косточки позвоночника. И снова кожа Дженсена удивила его своей теплотой. Джефф никак не мог заставить себя отнять руку. Он склонился ниже, вдохнул запах детского тела. Растянулся рядом и охнул когда Дженсен резко перевернулся с боку на бок так, что лоб его оказался перед губами Джеффа, а колени толкнулись в пах. Джефф боялся пошевелиться, чувствуя как тяжелеет тело. Он считал выдохи Дженсена, и внутри разгоралась похоть. На десятом выдохе мальчика, Джефф не сдержался и прижался губами к его лбу. Он кончил притираясь пахом к острым детским коленкам. Он лежал рядом с Дженсеном еще какое-то время, боясь разбудить мальчика и проклиная свою распущенность. И как он смог докатиться до этого?

 

«Не прикасаться.»  
Стоило Моргану выработать для себя правила и научиться им следовать как происходило что-то незапланированное.  
-Джаред! Джефф! В ванной нет полотенец! - голосил восьмилетний Дженсен из-за закрытой двери.  
Джефф отложил книгу и встал на ноги. В коридоре он перехватил Джареда, который болтая по телефону с приятелем и держа полотенце под мышкой направлялся в ванную.  
\- Это не годится, - просипел Джефф отстраняя сына. - Я принесу другое.  
Джаред непонимающе пожал плечами и, не отнимая трубку от уха скрылся, в своей комнате. Джеф взялся за дверную ручку и нервно сглотнул. Неужели ему почудилось, что серое полотенце поцарапает нежную кожу Дженсена? Бред. Он встряхнул головой и переступил порог. Над водой стелился пар. Мальчик сидел по пояс в воде, бесстыдно разведя ноги в стороны, и топил солдатика.  
«Боже какой он маленький, тонкий, нежный. Худой, безволосый, белокожий...»  
Джефф подошел к краю ванной и потряс полотенцем.  
\- Вылезай, Джен, - прошептал он.  
Дженсен невинного взглянул на него и выкарабкался из воды поднимая фонтан брызг. Непослушными руками Джефф обернул полотенце вокруг плеч мальчика.  
\- Прости, я тебе намочил, - Дженсен виновато покосился на мокрое пятно растекающееся на пижамных штанах его приемного отца.

 

Когда Дженсену было девять он заболел скарлатиной. Врачи настаивали на стационарном лечении. Но перспектива провести ночь вне дома, в незнакомом месте, так сильно напугала мальчика, что он закатил истерику.  
Джефф не доверил чужим людям уход за племянником.  
Днем температура спала, и Дженсен немного перекусил, выпил чай и поиграл с Джаредом в игровую приставку. Вечером жар вернулся: у Дженсена покраснели щеки, полопались сосуды в глазах. Ибупруфен, парацетамол, аспирин - лекарства, которые Джефф впихивал в племянника с получасовым интервалом, не помогали. Джен дремал, закатив глаза, хватал воздух неровными вдохами. Джаред давно спал. За окном бушевала зима, и снежные хлопья облепили стекло и подоконник. Джефф расхаживал по комнате, не зная как облегчить мучения мальчика. Припомнив слова врача о холодных компрессах, намочил марлю, и положил ткань на лоб Дженсена. Мальчик приглушенно застонал, не понимая что происходит, пребывая на грани сна и яви. Морган принес миску с холодной водой и раздел Дженсена. Провел мокрой марлей по часто вздымающейся узкой груди. Ткань моментально нагрелась в руке. Джефф снова окунул компресс в холодную воду и прислонил к боку Дженсена. Когда он обтер его полностью, показалось, что дыхание Дженсена выровнялась. Джефф молился о том, чтобы лекарства наконец начали действовать и перебирал в уме осложнения встречающиеся у детей после высокой температуры. Пока он думал, переживал, его тело сыграло против него. Джефф пропустил момент когда возбудился, и его рука накрыла гениталии Дженсена. Никогда раньше но не прикасался к маленькому пенису и яичкам мальчика, к гладкому, без единой волосинки паху. Под хрупкой уязвимой плотью чувствовалось что-то твердое, пульсирующее. И Джефф со странным трепетом играл с гениталиями мальчика, передвигая между пальцев крайнюю кожу, добивался чтобы детский пенис затвердел. Возбужденный, стоящий он все равно не походил на взрослый — по-прежнему оставался слишком светлым, слишком гладким, без выступающих вен, с нечетко очерченной головкой. Лишь маленькая дырочка в центре была правильного красного цвета. Джефф прикоснулся к ней языком и кончил.  
« Это нужно прекратить! Я не имею права к нему прикасаться! Как я опустился до такого безумия? Грязные фантазии и желания по отношению к собственному племяннику...»  
Джефф предчувствовал беду. Искал выход и не находил.  
В свое десятое лето Дженсен вытянулся, подрос. Стал ловче, гибче, в движениях появилось что-то взрослое, неуловимо мужское. Чего только стоил жест каким мальчик почесывал яйца, когда думал, что его никто не видит.  
Черт знает где он научился криво улыбаться и Джеффу снова и снова хотелось стереть эту кривую издевательскую неправильную полуулыбку с его губ. Только бы дотянуться... притронуться... Ему много чего хотелось.. . Но только во сне он позволял себе приближаться к Дженсену. В том другом мире, за гранью реальности он целовал Дженсена, вжимался щетиной в его нежную кожу, облизывал каждый сантиметр его гладкого тела. А после пробуждения ненавидел себя и выкидывал в мусор перепачканные спермой простыни.  
Сразу после своего десятого дня рождения Дженсен подрался с кем-то в школе и вернулся домой с круглой ссадиной на лбу. Мальчишка даже не потрудился обработать рану, завалился смотреть телевизор. За что Джефф тут же выругал его.  
\- А что если инфекция попадет? Грязь мог бы по краям смыть? Почему ты никому не показал? В школе наверняка медпункт есть? - говорил Джефф взяв Дженсена за подбородок и поворачивая его лицо к свету.  
Мальчик лишь плечами пожал. Джефф перехватил его за руку и поднял с дивана.  
Джаред задержался на тренировке. Два стакана на кухонном столе и пятно сока около одного из них, сообщали о том, что кто-то забыл убрать за собой посуду. Перекись всегда хранилась в шкафчике над холодильником на случай если мальчики поранятся. Стулья были придвинуты к столу. Джефф потянул на себя один. Откупорил перекись и посадил Дженсена к себе на колени. Запоздало, ощутив вес мальчишеского тела, и одновременно почувствовав тяжесть в паху, понял что совершил ошибку. Какого хера? Зачем вообще ему понадобилось садиться и прижимать к себе Дженсена? Проклятье! Дженсен заерзал И чтобы остановить его движения Джефф прижал смоченную в перекиси вату ко лбу мальчика. Жидкость зашипела от прикосновения к открытой ране и потекла вниз к глазам, заставляя Дженсена жмуриться и кривиться. Джефф украдкой мазнул губами по его плечу и приготовился отпустить мальчика, в тысячный раз отказывая себе в запретном удовольствии. Но подвижный, нетерпеливый ребенок неловко развернулся и его рука скользнула между бедер Джеффа, задевая пах. Достаточно сильно и грубо, чтобы напряженный член Джеффа дернулся вверх и взорвался оргазмом. Комната на миг качнулась перед Джеффом, а когда он сумел сфокусировать взгляд перед ним стоял удивленный испуганный Дженсен и таращился на пятно у него между ног. Сгорая от стыда и злости на собственную беспечность, Джефф вылетел из кухни и заперся в своей комнате. Попутно отмечая, что ведет себя как влюбленный подросток.  
« Только я ведь не подросток. Я тридцатипятилетний извращенец, который хочет трахнуть, испачкать, осквернить, использовать ребенка»

\- Фредерик, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я хочу чтобы ты подыскал для Дженсена хорошую приемную семью.  
\- Бог мой ,Джефф, чем же тебе так напакостил мальчишка?  
-Фредерик, как ты мог такое подумать... Джен он...  
\- А что бы подумал ты на моем месте? Джефф, ты хочешь избавиться от мальчика, который пять лет прожил в твоем доме?  
\- Так будет лучше для него,- выкрикнул Джефф и тут же осекся- еще немного загадочных, скрытных, непонятных ответов на прямые вопросы и его лучший друг примет его за психа. Джефф лихорадочно соображал, чем доказать серьезность своих намерений решений и сумел выдавит лишь жалкое.- Я просто не справляюсь. Я слишком устал... много работы. Намечаются деловые поездки...  
\- Еще бы тебе не устать. Я все понимаю. Но все же советую подумать. Женщина тебе в доме нужна. Двух пацанов одному тянуть не легко...  
\- Женщина? - Джефф инстинктивно мотнул головой. - А где ее взять -то ? Какая пойдет за меня с таким прицепом?  
Он облегченно вздохнул, ему удалось переключить друга на шутки и сплетни о женщинах, пришлось даже выслушать историю очередных похождений Фредерика. 

Фредерик уговаривал Джеффа подумать, говорил что отдавая Дженсена, он наносит мальчишке новую травму и напоминает о потери матери. Фредерик взывал к сердцу Джеффа. И сердце это обливалось слезами. По утрам он смотрел на Дженсена словно собирался запереть его в тюрьму или бросить на растерзание диким зверям, провожая мальчиков в школу тонул в сожалении и тоске. Вечерами запирался в своей комнате с бутылкой виски. Не включая свет ловил отблески последних лучей солнца в стакане и прислушивался к звукам в доме. Каждый раз вздрагивал, когда слышал голос Дженсена. Ему казалось что что-то страшное и плохое надвигается на его семью И ему неприменно нужно было защитить от неведомого зла тех, кого он любил. Себя. Дженсена и Джареда. Чтобы спастись, им нужно расстаться. После пятого стакана Джефф начинал мысленный диалог. Он представлял напротив себя своего Фредерика и в своих фантазиях рассказывал другу то, о чем никогда бы не осмелился говорить наяву. О своих чувствах. О вечном ноющем, зудящем, изматывающем желании прикоснуться к мальчику. К ребенку, которого он должен защищать и оберегать. Прикоснуться, прижать к себе, ощупать каждый сантиметр его тела. После седьмого стакана он говорил уже не с Фредериком — он видел перед собой Дженсена, воображал что встретит мальчика через несколько лет. Джефф очень хотел чтобы Дженсен выучился, закончил университет и сделал карьеру, чтобы зарабатывал в два раза больше чем зарабатывал его приемный отец. Он бы выдернул молодого человека из его дорого офиса, договорился бы о встрече с его секретаршей. Извинился бы и покаялся, признался бы Дженсену во всех своих грешных и грязных фантазиях и мыслях. А Дженсен, оставшийся честным, неиспорченным, чистым благодаря тому, что Джеффу удалось выгнать его из своей жизни, Дженсен бы все понял и простил. Он бы сказал что-то в стиле «береги себя, старик, нам больше не о чем разговаривать» и ушел бы. Джеффу же будет достаточно знать что у его мальчика все в порядке? Этого ведь достаточно?  
К зиме Фредерик донимаемый Джефом устроил наконец усыновление. Мистер и миссис Палмер жили в Монтгомери за триста километров от Бирмингема. Типичные представители среднего класса с уставшими, но добрыми лицами: он владелец автосервиса, она школьная учительница. Джефф в очередной раз убедился, что Фредерик действительно печется о его и Дженсена интересах.  
Перед рождеством Джаред отправился навестить мать. Джефф разбудил Дженсена рано утром и, объявив о своем решении, приказал собирать вещи. Он готовился к истерике и скандалу. Но мальчик смотря на него расширенными от ужаса глазами лишь выдохнул:  
\- Почему?  
«Не прикасаться к нему» - напомнил себе Джефф.  
\- Потому что так будет лучше. Я болен, Джен. Джаред вскоре тоже переедет жить к своей матери.  
\- Ты умрешь? - спросил Дженсен и его глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- Нет, - поспешил успокоить его Джефф, - но мне придется много времени и денег потратить на лечение. Уехать в санаторий.  
\- Могу я поехать с тобой?  
\- Нет, Джен. Но ты можешь мне позвонить когда захочешь. Как только мои дела наладятся я заберу тебя и Джареда. Мы опять будем вместе.  
Он перевел дыхание, когда Дженсен обиженно поджав губы ушел в свою комнату. Все вещи мальчишки уместились в большую спортивную сумку. Джефф загрузил багаж в машину и открыл перед Дженсеном дверь.  
\- Ты ничего не забыл? Зубная щетка? Коллекция воинов самураев? Тапочки? Игровую приставку? Диски с играми? Ай- под?  
Дженсен неопределенно кивнул и забрался на сидение, запахнул куртку, пряча шею и подбородок в ворот, словно в машине было холодней чем на улице.  
Крупные снежные хлопья таяли едва соприкасаясь с асфальтом. В салоне вовсю работала печка, Джефф сидел за рулем в одной футболке, а Дженсен из духа противоречия продолжал кутаться в свой пуховик.  
Они приехали в Монтгомери после обеда, к закрытию офисов и магазинов. Маленький городок встретил их главной выложенной булыжниками улицей украшенной рождественскими гирляндами. Домик в котором предстояло жить и взрослеть десятилетнему Дженсену стоял в стороне от центра. Темно красная крыша и секвоя перед парадным входам. Сара и Роберт Палмеры много улыбались, усердно пожимали гостям руки. Сара заваривала волшебный мятный чай, совсем как бабушка Джеффа. Над дверями в доме висели рождественские венки. Джефф просидел в уютной гостиной три часа, ведя ничего не значащие разговоры и украдкой стараясь насмотреться на Дженсена, потому что он боялся и одновременно надеялся, что видит предмет своей нездоровой страсти в последний раз. Мальчишка был неприветлив со своей новой семьей, желая показать характер, достал из сумки ПСП и, нарочито громко включив звук, уткнулся в игру.  
\- Я понимаю как ему трудно, - сказала Сара на прощанье . - Вы не волнуйтесь, Мистер Морган мы присмотрим за Дженсеном.  
Ее слова задели Джеффа, отозвались в запутавшейся душе болезненным эхом. Это он должен был присматривать за Дженсеном, но оказался... не достоин... не способен...  
Он не помнил как вернулся домой.  
Второй выходной тянулся бесконечно долго. Тишина в доме пугала. Одиночество давило, вызывая головную боль, учащая сердцебиение и рождая непонятное чувство тревоги. Как будто с кем-то дорогим и близким происходило в эту минуту что-то плохое страшное. Но ведь это было не правда, Морган поступил правильно и с Дженсеном будет все хорошо.  
Джаред был удивлен, зол, и разбил об стенку диски, которые купил в подарок Дженсену на рождество. Он все спрашивал почему, словно не слышал, как отец раз за разом повторял свою спасательную ложь: «Дженсен уехал, теперь он будет жить со своим отцом»  
-Почему ты не говорил никогда, что у Дженсена есть отец?  
\- Он бросил их с мамой, когда Дженсен был маленьким.  
\- Ты отдал его чужому человеку?  
Джефф злился, впервые он так сильно злился на сына, на своего Джареда, который обычно всегда только радовал. А теперь когда стало трудно задавал плохие вопросы, рождающие в сердце боль.  
-Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Почему не позволил с ним попрощаться?  
Отговорки, замки, башни, гирлянды из лжи, никогда Джефф не предполагал, что его сын может быть таким упрямым, несговорчивым и подозрительным.  
-Почему мне нельзя позвонить Дженсену?  
Джефф прервал упреки Джареда ударив кулаком по столу. Хватит, он собирался через несколько лет извиниться перед Дженсеном за то, что, неожиданно, хоть и ради его спасения, но выкинул его из привычной жизни. Но Джаред... Джефф совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым перед Джаредом. У него есть все: живая мама, любящий отец. Все то, чего лишен Дженсен. Нет, Джареду совсем не на что жаловаться.

 

Он звонил Дженсену раз в две недели. Первый разговор получился коротким, мальчик был не в настроении и отвечал односложно. Зато взявшая после него трубку Сара Палмер тараторила о школе, учителях и новых одноклассниках Дженсена. Ее голос звучал весело, бодро и оптимистично.  
Во время второго разговора, Дженсен злился и огрызался.  
-Какая тебе разница как у меня дела? Не прикидывайся, что тебе не все равно!  
Сара Палмер, новая мамаша Дженсена и школьная учительница, признала, что у десятилетнего мальчика проблемы с адаптацией, он хамит учителям и задирает одноклассников.  
\- Ты ведь не заберешь меня домой? - дрожащим голосом спросил Дженсен в начале весны и Джефф крепче стиснул трубку. - Даже если я скажу, что новые предки меня бьют?  
\- Перестань, Джен, пожалуйста, не нужно... я же уже объяснял тебе... я не могу... моя болезнь...  
\- Не расстраивайтесь, мистер Морган, психолог говорит, что такое поведение нормальная реакция подростка на перемены, - говорила Сара.  
\- Вы водили Дженсена к психологу?  
\- Но... мистер Морган, чему вы удивляетесь... в детстве мальчик пережил трагедию и теперь явно неправильно оценивает происходящее. Наш школьный психолог мистер Фрост, мой близкий друг и замечательный человек.  
С тех пор у Дженсена вошло в привычку клеветать на своих приемных родителей и каждый раз он придумывал новую историю: « они запирают меня в подвале, заставляют все выходные работать в саду, принуждают каждую неделю сдавать кровь, они морят меня голодом. Они убили своего ребенка, они вампиры, оборотни, сатанисты...» То, что мальчик пытался напугать его детскими страшилками вызывало у Джеффа улыбку. Он верил, что однажды Дженсену надоест привередничать, он смирится и повернет свою фантазию в полезное русло.  
Весенние ветры начались в марте, в апреле засветило яркое солнце и деревья покрылись зеленью, в мае наступило раннее лето. Температура днем поднималась до 25 градусов. Джаред уехал в спортивный лагерь. Джефф отважился навестить Дженсена.  
Он задержался на работе и в дорогу отправился только после обеда. Добрался до Монтгомери к девяти вечера. Солнце упало за линию горизонта, по розоватому небу плыли синие облака. Все окна в доме Палмеров были распахнуты настежь. Джеффа встретила хозяйка в веселых тапочках с головой утки на носках.  
\- Мистер, Морган какой приятный сюрприз... Дженсен будет рад вас увидеть... что же вы не предупредили о приезде, он бы ждал вас дома...  
\- Уже девять почему вы разрешаете десятилетнему мальчику так долго гулять? - возмутился Джефф.  
Сара пожимала плечами, миролюбиво улыбалась и старалась отвлечь его разговорами, пробовала даже показать Джеффу школьные тетради Дженсена. Но ни ее болтовня, ни уговоры, и угощения, не заставили Джеффа отойти от окна. Он не мигая до рези вглазах, всматривался в улицу, и ждал возвращения мальчика. Собственное нетерпение, гнев и возмущение удивили Джеффа. Полгода назад он передал Дженсена на попечения чужим людям, потому что верил, что так будет лучше для мальчика. Неужели теперь он изменил свое мнение? Не успел на порог вступить, а уже все происходящее казалось ему ужасной ошибкой. Тараторившая без умолку женщина, жующий мужчина - Джефф не доверял им. Разве могли они хорошо присматривать за его мальчиком?  
Сперва он услышал веселый смех, потом увидел группу мальчишек на тротуаре. Они шутили, хлопали друг друга по плечу, у одного был под мышкой скейт, третий держал кулаки в карманах, четвертый закинул руку на плечо пятому. А тот не слушая приятеля, широко распахнув зеленые глаза таращился на машину Джеффа. Почувствовав что внутри закипает ярость, Джефф выбежал во двор и решительно зашагал в сторону подростков. Он сам не знал что намеревался сделать. Возможно он оттолкнул бы или ударил того, кто посмел положить руку на плечо Дженсена. Совершил бы глупость, о которой бы потом пожалел, если бы Дженсен сам не отошел от приятелей и не помахал ему рукой. Пока мальчик приближался, Джефф подмечал новые неприятные детали: джинсы висели мешком на Дженсене, словно он сильно исхудал, белая майка была грязной. « При мне он никогда не выглядел таким неряхой» - невольно подумал Морган.  
Решение пришло само собой. В тот вечер Джефф сперва действовал, потом думал.  
\- Я забираю тебя домой, - сказал он Дженсену и посадил мальчика в машину.  
Он соврал Палмерам, что всего лишь хочет свозить мальчика на выходные в Диснейленд. Пусть Фредерик занимается юридическими вопросам, думал Джефф заводя мотор. Дженсен выглядел довольным, показал приемным родителям язык и растянулся на сидении. По дорого домой они слушали музыку и почти не разговаривали. К полуночи, Дженсен уснул. И заглушив машину Джефф полчаса любовался спящим, выискивал перемены в его лице.  
Наверно, он бы взял мальчика на руки и сам занес бы в дом, если бы Дженсен не проснулся. Зевая он поплелся за Морганом по подъездной дорожке.  
\- Джен, ты есть хочешь? - Заволновался Джефф, запоздало припоминая, что в доме пустой холодильник. - Я съезжу на заправку, куплю бутерброды...  
\- Не нужно, - устало мотнул головой Дженсен и пошел наверх.  
Джефф не готовый упустить из виду свое вновь обретенное сокровище побрел следом.  
\- Я принесу тебе чистые вещи, - спохватился Джефф на пороге и метнулся в комнату сына.  
Наскоро отыскал свежие боксеры, футболку и спортивные штаны и, едва не вышибив плечом дверь, вломился к Дженсену.  
\- Переоденься и ложись спасть, - скомандовал Джефф. С ужасом осознавая что насколько легко было приказывать Дженсену, настолько же трудно было приказать себе убраться.  
« Уходи!»  
Дженсен стащил майку через голову. Джефф увидел на пояснице мальчика темное пятно и шагнул вперед. Ему необходимо было проверить, рассмотреть вблизи синяк Дженсена, убедиться, что нет опухоли, что нигде на теле мальчика нет других ран, царапин и шрамов. Он убеждал себя, что дело в беспокойстве, и только из-за волнения о здоровье мальчика, он ощупывает плечи и грудь Дженсена, шарит рукой по его животу. Зацепившись пальцем за пояс джинсов мальчика, Джефф приказал себе остановиться.  
\- Тебе больно? - шепотом спросил вдруг Дженсен.  
\- Что ? - удивился Джефф.  
\- У тебя такое лицо словно тебе больно... - не договорив он протянул руку и дотронулся до паха Джеффа.- твоя болезнь...  
Джефф перестал дышать. Прикосновение маленькой ладони к его отяжелевшим разрывающимся от возбуждения гениталиям долгожданное, опасное, пугающее, неправильное то о чем Джефф не смел мечтать. Дрожь прошла по всему телу и у Джеффа подкосились ноги, он рухнул перед мальчиком на колени. Обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к голому животу.  
\- Джен, ты же знаешь я никогда не причиню тебе вреда? Никогда не позволю чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое.. не сделаю тебе больно... и никому не дам тебя обидеть... я люблю тебя...  
Дженсен.  
«Я тоже люблю тебя»,- подумал Дженсен. Он не понимал плачет Джефф или смеется, почему елозит щетиной по его животу, зачем облизывает его пальцы и целует шею. Но знал, что если отступит, испугается, то разочарует его. Причинит боль единственному в мире человеку, которому было не наплевать на него. И тогда Джефф опять его отошлет, подарит чужим людям как бестолковую игрушку. Расстроит ли он Джеффа, если скажет что ему щекотно?  
На лице Джеффа было страдальческое мученическое выражение, Дженсен подумал, что такую гримасу могла вызвать только сильная боль. А когда Джефф расстегнул свои брюки и мальчик увидел подрагивающий темный налившийся кровью член, он понял откуда исходит боль Джеффа. Эта часть тела, действительно, выглядела больной. Дженсен верил, что ощутит чужую боль, когда Джефф потерся напряженным пенисом о живот мальчика. Но боли не было, Дженсен чувствовал как его раздевают, сильные руки подхватили его, отрывая от пола, закружили в воздухе, а потом он оказался прижат животом к часто вздымающейся, покрытой потными волосками, груди. А Джефф все мочил и мочил своим ртом его шею и правое ухо, и терся о его ноги большим пунцовым пенисом.  
-Джен, клянусь я никогда не сделаю тебе больно... никогда .. - тяжело, словно задыхаясь, шипел Джефф. - Ты мне веришь?  
\- Конечно, верю, - Дженсен улыбнулся желая его успокоить. Но с ужасом заметил, что улыбка как -то особенно плохо подействовала на Джеффа, вместо того чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением больной страдалец застонал и странно завращал глазами.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джен... сожми его коленями...  
Если бы Джефф сам не протиснул между ног мальчика свой распухший член, Дженсен бы еще долго гадал над смыслом загадочной фразы. Он на миг замешкался почувствовав ерзающую по его коже липкую, твердую и одновременно гибкую плоть. Потом стиснул колени, сдавливая больное место Джеффа бедрами. Джефф снова застонал, откинул голову назад. Дженсен испугался, хотел спросить не навредил ли он случайно. Но не успел он открыть рот, Джефф прижал мальчика к груди, одной рукой накрыл его затылок, второй задницу и задвигался особенно резко. А когда он затих, Дженсен ощутил на бедрах струю теплой жидкости. Под его ухом быстро билось сердце Джеффа, вокруг было тепло Джеффа, и Дженсен уснул.

-Почему ты мне не позвонил?- спросил Джаред.  
Они сидели во дворе после школы и перебрасывали Доктору мяч.  
Виляя хвостом собака то дышала одному мальчику в лицо, то облизывала руки другого. Синий мяч улетал к воротам, Доктор гнался за ним, поднимая пыль и врезаясь носом в землю. Собачья суетливая возня вызывала у Дженсена улыбку.  
\- Мне не разрешали звонить старым друзьям, пока я не привыкну к новой школе.  
\- Черт это нечестно...  
Дженсен лукаво прищурился. Расстроенный Джаред сосредоточенно расчесывал комариный укус на ноге.  
«Он не умеет ругаться», подумал Дженсен. - «Джефф никогда при нас не ругался. Что если я покажу Джареду чему меня научили в новой школе?»  
\- Это не нечестно, это блядь хреново, -важно заявил Дженсен во все глаза наблюдая за реакцией брата. Но на того грязные словечки вылетевшие из уста кузена не произвели впечатление. Его по -прежнему угнетало случившееся.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть отец.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Не думал, что ты однажды уедешь к нему не попращавшись.  
Дженсену было неловко. Он первый раз соврал Джареду. Но сказать правду о своем отъезде, значило обмануть доверие Джеффа, который рассказал ему тайну своей болезни. К тому же в том, что его отослали, Дженсен был сам виноват... в первый раз дотронувшись до твердого пениса, ощутив мокрое под рукой, он повел себя эгоистично, испугался, не захотел понять Джеффа. 

Прикосновения. Как осмотр врача. Щекотка. Зуд, неожиданный, бьющий по нервам. И хочется чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Напряжение, из-за того что нельзя угадать, где пальцы и губы Джеффа остановятся в следующую минуту. Затекшие дрожащие мышцы, неудобные позы, невозможность пошевелиться. Не проходящая дрожь.  
Если Джефф прикасался к его члену, Дженсену хотелось согнуться пополам, скрутиться колачиком и унять ноющее ощущение внизу живота. Неспокойное. Холодное. Иногда, когда губы Джеффа оказывались на его лице, Дженсену было нечем дышать.

Несмотря на двадцатиградусную жару, что стояла в начале осени учительница математики миссис Паркер оставалась верна своим любимым привычкам и носила блузки с высоким воротом, скрывающим морщинистую шею.  
-Дженсен, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
За окном светило послеобеденное солнце, а в кабинете было темно и душно. Дженсен кивнул и подобрался на стуле. Во время уроков миссис Паркер любила ходить по классу, сейчас сухопарая пожилая женщина зашла Дженсену за спину и мальчик прикрыл глаза, слушая как тикают часы и бьется об окно муха.  
-Учебный год только начался, а ты уже забываешь про домашние задания. Невнимательный, рассеянный. Если так и дальше пойдет боюсь ты не сможешь сохранить хорошие оценки, которые привез из Монтгомери.  
Дженсену показалось, что слова повисли в воздухе над его головой. Он представил себе как жирная муха с жужжанием пролетает сквозь них, как на картинках детской книжки тигры прыгали через горящий обруч.  
\- … Дженсен... Я хочу поговорить с твоим опекуном.  
Дженсен кивнул и пожал протянутую руку, радуясь тому, что Джефф не похож на нервную, дерганную, вечно обиженную и недовольную Сару Палмер, у которой ему пришлось жить пол года и которая заставляла его коптеть над учебниками в выходные, и разговаривала за завтраком обедом и ужином исключительно о школе и уроках. Джефф другой, с ним весело гулять в парке, есть мороженное и кататься на машине, он любит громкую музыку, и боевики. Он не станет ругать Дженсена за плохие оценки.  
В пустом школьном коридоре Дженсена ждал Джаред. Ссутулившись он привалился к стене и набирал что-то на мобильном. У его ног валялась спортивная сумка сине- красных цветов школьной футбольной команды. Приближаясь Дженсен думал о том, что ненавидит дни когда у Джареда тренировки, и ему приходится возвращаться домой в одиночестве. Дженсен поплелся за братом на стадион, хотя футбол тоже не любил, с тех пор как Джефф запретил ему записаться в команду. Джаред всегда обещал, что когда Дженсен дорастет до метра пятидесяти они будут тренироваться вместе, но Джефф был против. Опасался, что Дженсен покалечится, поранится, поломает руку или ребра во время игры.  
Трибуны стадиона блестели свежей синей краской.  
\- Пойдешь домой?- спросил Джаред перед тем как скрыться в раздевалке.  
\- Тебя подожду, - ответил Дженсен.  
\- Сегодня вряд ли будет интересная тренировка. Тренер уехал и его заменяет непонятно кто, - словно извиняясь пожал плечами Джаред.  
Дженсену все равно какой будет тренировка. Лениво перешагивая ступеньки, он забрался на верхний ряд скамеек. Уселся, подложив под спину рюкзак.  
Выходя на поле Джаред спорил с мальчиком подбрасывающим в руках продолговатый кожаный мяч. Игроки приступили к разминке - несколько кругов трусцой вокруг зеленой лужайки.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Где-то звякнул звонок велосипеда, заплакал ребенок, с поля донеслись окрики. Ветер разбивал фразы, рассыпая вокруг Дженсена отдельные лишенные смысла слова «нет... выше... поторопись... ... подножка... не считается...правила»  
В сумке ожил телефон. Чириканье вместо звонка- гениальная идея Джареда. Дженсен посмотрел на дисплей. Пять вечера, Джефф запер офис и теперь хотел узнать как дела у его мальчишек. Дженсену было стыдно, но он не мог заставить себя ответить на звонок. Дождавшись когда эллектронный попугай заткнется, он вырубил мобильник. Наблюдая за игрой, протолкнул телефон между досками лавки. Вечером он скажет, что потерял старую нокию. Что ему за это будет?  
С другой стороны трибун суета и ругань. Дженсену даже вставать не нужно было, чтобы разглядеть со своего места, у сетки стадиона одноклассников Джареда Тома и Чада. Оба выглядели взволнованными, толкались и размахивали руками. Чад поднял голову, заметил Дженсена и помахал ему рукой.  
Дженсен бросив взгляд на поле, где игроки лениво перекидывали друг другу мяч, поднялся. Перепрыгивая через лавки, спустился вниз и, широко распахнув ворота, вышел со стадиона.  
Двое рослых мальчишек были ровесниками Джареда, но двигались, разговаривали и вели себя совсем по-другому: Чад вечно сплевывал сквозь зубы, Том почесывался и ругался. Обоих не интересовал спорт и, не потому что родители были против их спортивных увлечений. Времена когда они смотрели на Дженсена свысока, обзывали малявкой остались позади. Теперь они при встрече пожимали ему руку и улыбались, зная что у мальчика всегда есть при себе деньги. Помня, что отбирать силой, как они поступают с другими младшими у Дженсена ничего нельзя, потому что велик риск нарваться на крепкий кулак его старшего брата.  
Дженсен позволил Тому приобнять себя за плечи и в пол уха выслушал его заманчивое и бредовое предложение. Посмотрел на часы: до конца тренировки Джареда оставался час, достаточно, чтобы прогуляться до магазина. Дженсен не верил что из затеи Тома, выйдет толк. И очень удивился, когда всего лишь второй человек к кому обратился Чад, смуглая блондинка, согласилась купить подросткам выпивку. В переулке за супермаркетом валялись перевернутые мусорники и спали кошки. Бутылка виски блестела на солнце. Откручивая пробку Чад хмурился, словно решал сложную математическую задачу. Дженсен рассмеялся увидев как пьет Том: сперва жадный глоток, потом обиженный взгляд и надутые щеки. Когда бутылка дошла до Дженсена прежде чем отпить он вытер горлышко рукавом. Жидкость обожгла горло. Дженсен невольно оглянулся - не видит ли их кто. Мысль что они нарушают запреты добавила странный азарт. Чад начал хихикать после третьего глотка. Том рассказал как глушит виски его мама, как папа пьет по утрам неразбавленный спирт. Когда бутылка на половину опустела, Чад и Том начали просить Дженсена сгонять в магазин за орешками. Дженсен и рад был бы, только тело вдруг стало ватным и непослушным. Сделав очередной глоток он сполз по стене на землю. Шум в ушах заглушил звуки улицы. Солнце село за крышу супермаркета. В переулке над их головами зажегся фонарь. Где-то играла музыка. Том шутил, а Дженсен и Чад смеялись невпопад.  
Неожиданное появление Джареда напугало мальчишек, пустая бутылка покатилась по асфальту.  
\- Блядь, Чад, ты совсем рехнулся... Том, а Дженсена зачем вы с собой потащили, придурки?!  
Дженсен рад был наконец услышать, как Джаред ругался, но ему не понравилось, как кузен схватил его за шкирку и вздернул на ноги. Он резкого движения у Дженсена потемнело перед глазами и он упал бы если бы Джаред не поддержал его.  
\- Твою мать, - зашипел на младшего Джаред. - Джен, ты только посмотри на себя. Ты что пил наравне с этими охломонами? Ты на ногах не держишься. Что папа скажет?  
\- Да... Что нам за это будет? - пьяно икнул Дженсен.  
Прежде чем тащить младшего брата домой Джаред купил ему воды, умыл. Ничего не помогало: Дженсен как кукла старался прилечь где его садили и упасть где его ставили.  
\- Проклятье, проклятье, - ругался Джаред.  
\- Что он мне сделает? - с вызовом запинаясь на каждом слоге спрашивал Дженсен.  
\- Да ничего тебе Джефф не сделает, - огрызнулся расстроенный Джаред. - Карманных денег лишит на неделю самое большее, он даже накричать на тебя как следует не может...  
Дженсен хотел то ли спросить о чем-то, то ли возразить, но язык не слушался. Спотыкаясь кое -как Джаред дотащил его до дома. Не успел вставить в замок ключи, как дверь распахнулась перед мальчиками и на пороге появился Джефф.  
\- Что случилось? - начал он и замер принюхиваясь.  
Дженсен не смотрел ему в лицо, разглядывал тапочки и вытянутые на коленях спортивные штаны приемного отца.  
\- Господи, да вы пьяны!  
Дженсен почувствовал как сильные теплые руки подхватили его.  
\- Мало того что ты пил сам, так еще напоил Дженсена! - прогремел Джефф. - Никаких карманных денег, никакого телевизора и тренировок на этой недели. Домашний арест! Никаких друзей, никакого интернета!  
\- Джаред не...- попытался возразить Дженсен.  
\- Убирайся в свою комнату чтобы я тебя не видел!  
Как только шаги Джареда стихли на лестнице прихожая зашаталась, запрыгала перед глазами Дженсена. Джефф подхватил его под колени и на руках занес наверх. Кровать на которую его уложили показалась слишком мягкой. Дженсен не мог разобрать слова, что шептал Джефф, голос приемного отца доносился словно издалека. И видел его Дженсен как в тумане и прикосновения больших рук к своему телу ощущал не так ярко и остро как обычно. Он почти ничего не чувствовал. Не замечал. Словно нарастил защитный слой кожи. Словно спрятался под странным помутившим сознание и лишившим тело чувствительности колпаком. 

 

В следующий раз когда он напился Джефф долго плескал Дженсену в лицо холодной водой. На рождество, учуяв от Дженсена запах спиртного оставил мальчика без праздничного ужина.  
-Джен, послушай меня, - говорил Джефф в конце зимы, когда нашел у Дженсена в комнате бутылку текилы. - Я в в твоем возрасте, когда мне было одиннадцать даже пива не пробовал. Неужели тебе приятно когда у тебя кружится голова?  
\- И что ты сделаешь? - спросил Дженсен дотрагиваясь до его паха. - Отдашь меня Саре Палмер?  
\- Джен... - Джефф охрип, словно долго кричал.  
Он взял мальчика под мышки и поставил на кровать так, что их лица оказались друг напротив друга.  
\- Я никогда никому тебя не отдам...  
Джефф говорил что-то еще, Дженсен видел как шевелятся его губы, но ничего не слышал, потому что обнявшие его лицо ладони прижали уши.

 

Оболтус Том спер у отца марихуану. Дженсену понравился хвойный густой запах, но вкус показался отвратительным. Ему достались три затяжки и он рассудил, что ему не хватило, не вставило, не зацепило. Возможно, он неправильно затягивался, не достаточно долго задерживал в легких воздух, оттого возвращаясь домой не чувствовал небывалого веселья, которое обещал Чад.  
Джефф смотрел телевизор, Джаред слушал музыку в своей комнате. Что-то на экране привлекло внимание Дженсена, он замер приглядываясь к движущимся картинкам. Он все еще думал что его не зацепило, пока не оказался в комнате Джеффа. Стоило теплым рукам забраться ему под одежду, как Дженсена начало трясти. Сознание оставалось ленивым и сонным, велико было желание смотреть в одну точку, только с нервами творилось неладное, и каждое чужое прикосновение вызывало судорогу, рождало море ощущения, обжигало, словно Джефф трогал открытую рану. Все тело превратилось в оголенный нерв. Неожиданная боль внизу живота заставила Дженсена согнуться, слезы навернулись на глаза, а из горла вырвался болезненный истерический смех.  
-Джен... - испуганный Джефф встряхнул его. - Твою мать, у тебя глаза красные. Чего ты наглотался?  
Джефф то обнимал его, то отстранялся чтобы заглянуть мальчику в лицо. Бормотал что-то о глупости, а потом срывался на признания в любви. Дженсен трясся от смеха и не мог унять слезы. Джефф слизывал соль с его щек и говорил, что никогда не причинит ему боль.

 

Летний дождь это отстой, это как обман и день, который ты собирался провести на озере, тебе приходится просиживать дома. Дженсен прислонился лбом к окну считая капли бомбардирующие лужу. Слишком быстро, слишком много -человеческому глазу не уследить за буйством природы. Скверно начались каникулы. Рабочий вторник и скука, на улицу носа не высунуть.  
Джаред? Почему-то Дженсену казалось что сводный братец за что-то злится на него. Вот и сейчас, Джаред давно встал, по быстрому закинулся бутербродами, о чем свидетельствуют хлебные крошки на кухонном столе и спрятался в своей комнате. Хорошо, что хоть не закрывался, подумал Дженсен, толкая дверь.  
Он замер, удивленный необычным видом Джареда: щеки пунцовые, глаза испуганные, словно в комнату вовсе не младший брат вошел, а зомби. Пальцы тарабанят по столу, а на мониторе ноутбука Ледниковый период. Мультик который Джаред терпеть не мог.  
Мамонт переступил через упавшее дерево, Дженсен подобрался поближе. В нижнем углу экрана мелькали иконки свернутых окон. Стоило протянуть руку и Джаред ударил Дженсена по пальцам.  
-Джен, когда ты стучаться научишься? Чего вламываешься ко мне как к себе в комнату?К папе ты тоже без стука заваливаешься? А что если я занят...  
Дженсен снова протянул вперед руку, но на этот раз не к компьютеру, взял надкушенный бутерброд и принялся жевать. Давая Джареду время успокоиться. Какие бы у него не были секреты, сейчас он сам все расскажет. Джаред не скрытный, до него просто нужно уметь достучаться. И Дженсену очень хотелось верить, что Джаред ему доверяет. Понимает? Он хотел бы быть нужным Джареду потому что Джаред нужен ему, потому что с Джаредом всегда спокойно и весело, потому что Джаред это дом, семья. Потому что на свете у Дженсена никого нет кроме Джареда и Джеффа. Но с Джеффом последнее время Дженсен чувствовал себя слабым и больным.  
И как бы в подтверждение его мыслей Джаред ухмыльнулся, взъерошил волосы и пожал плечами:  
\- Хорошо, ты меня поймал, мелкий. Я лажу по порносайтам.  
\- А разве они не платные? - заинтересовался Дженсен. Чад и Том показывали ему короткие порноролики на мобилках и жаловались что в интернете все ресурсы платные.  
\- Не все оказывается, - отозвался Джаред и нажатием кнопки сменил картинку на экране.  
Мамонты уступили место двум обнаженным телам. Блондинка в красном кружевном поясе и чулках присела перед камерой, выставляя на показ бритый лобок. Мускулистый мужчина подошел к женщине и прислонил к ее губам налитой красный пенис. Камера сделала приближение, чтобы зрители рассмотрели сочащуюся смазкой головку и выступающую вену.  
\- Какой он огромный, - простонала девушка, открывая рот.  
Дженсен шатнулся и выронил бутерброд. Внутри шевельнулся холод, к горлу подступила тошнота. Парень в кадре протяжно застонал и откинул назад голову, точно так же как это делал Джефф прижимая к себе мальчика. Дженсен хотел сорваться с места, уйти, не смотреть, попросить Джареда выключить. С каждой минутой он смущался все больше, словно это он стоял на коленях по ту сторону монитора и ему в рот проталкивали напряженную красную плоть, такую же которая часто терлась об него, такую же как он не раз держал в руке. Джефф никогда не засовывал эту штуку Дженсену в рот. Но... мужчина на экране так знакомо двигал бедрами: замедлялся, чтобы потом снова ускориться.  
\- Вот так, оближи его. Возьми глубже, куколка моя, - шептал он и обхватывал рукой затылок девушки. Таким же жестом каким сотни раз Джефф привлекал Дженсена к себе.  
Тугая пружина страха и отвращения закрутилась внутри Дженсена, сгибая его пополам, но сидящий рядом Джаред ничего не замечал, не моргая таращился на экран монитора.  
Дженсен ждал, что сейчас из члена мужчины вырвется белесый поток спермы, похожий на пену огнетушителя. Но парень неожиданно отстранился от своей партнерши и опустился на пол. Перехватив белые бедра девушки, он поставил ее на четвереньки. Камера наехала на выгнутую поясницу, обтянутую кружевным поясом, скользнула по двум белокожим половинкам и сфокусировалась на промежности. Девица качнула бедрами предлагая себя и еще шире развела ноги, показывая две розовые дырки.  
Парень придвинулся ближе, перехватив свой член у основания погладил головкой правую половинку ягодицу. Девушка заскулила подаваясь навстречу.  
\- Хочу его... - всхлипнула порнозвезда — ... натяни меня...  
С влажным хлюпаньем член вошел в вагину. Все о чем мог думать Дженсен это о розовом цвете. Он никогда не думал, что человеческая кожа может быть такой нежно розовой. Дырка в которую толкался большой хер блестела от влаги. Несколько энергичных толчков и мужчина вышел. Его член по-прежнему был вздыблен и подрагивал от возбуждения. Ерзая он придвигается ближе, хлопком по пояснице заставил партнершу еще сильнее выгнуть спину. Его огромный член лег в расселину между ягодиц и медленно заскользил вверх вниз, не проникая в тело, по поверхности, доехал до копчика и двинулся назад, головкой останавливаясь на дырках. Дженсен знал это движение, Джефф последнее время полюбил вжиматься членом в его задницу.  
\- Трахни меня... - простонала девица.  
Во рту у Дженсена собралась горькая слюна.  
Толстая головка ткнулась в задний проход девушки.  
« Я болен.» - прозвучали у мальчика в голове слова Джеффа. « я не сделаю тебе больно ты же веришь мне, Джен?»  
Дженсен вылетел из комнаты, едва добежал до унитаза и его вывернуло. Он рвал пока не потекли слезы.  
\- Джен? - раздался за дверью взволнованный голос Джареда. - С тобой все в порядке  
Дрожащими руками Дженсен задвинул щеколду. Ему было стыдно и страшно.

Дожди закончились и Джаред целыми днями пропадал на тренировках. Том и Чад днем играли в компьютерные игры, вечерами выбирались в Макдональдс, где распивали припрятанное под столом пиво и подшучивали над посетителями.  
По деревянному столу полз муравей. Том щелкал суставами, разминая пальцы. Чад болтал о смелости и трусости.  
-Что, Джен, слабо взять гвоздь и поцарапать машину тому типу, что толкнул тебя у кассы?  
Дженсен обернулся: мужчина в белой рубашке, с которым он недавно столкнулся, кормил гамбургером кучерявого карапуза. Дженсен не хотел царапать чужую машину. Ему казалось, что он сделал что-то плохое, страшное и ужасное и позабыл об этом. Вот-вот к нему подойдет кто-то взрослый, схватит за шкирку и напомнит о страшном проступке. Он готов был из кожи вылезть чтобы избавиться от неясного беспокойства. А Чад рядом все бубнил и бубнил, обзывая Дженсена трусом. Потому когда мужчина повел сына в туалет, Дженсен встал и забрал оставленную на столе связку ключей. Летним вечером железный брелок холодил ладонь. В кустах вокруг стоянки трещали цикады. А со стороны кафе доносились человеческие голоса и звон посуды.  
Полоборота ключа в замке и Дженсен оказался в салоне. Притаившиеся в кустах Чад и Том помахали ему рукой. Дженсену нравилось когда Джефф садил его за руль, но он не любил лесные полянки, куда они всегда приезжали после коротких уроков вождения. Мальчик оглядел пустые сиденья и неожиданная свобода вскружила ему голову. На миг показалось что он может делать все, что захочет и Дженсен вдавил педаль акселератора. Ему удалось развернуться и, сбив мусорный бак, выехать со стоянки. Сжав руками руль он разогнался на пустой прямой улице. Проскочив перекресток, не затормозив у светофора, машина привлекла внимание постовых. Вой полицейской сирены напомнил мелодию на телефоне друга Джеффа Фредерика. Дженсен не мог себя заставить затормозить и направил машину в столб.

Он пришел в себя на больничной кушетке. Улыбчивая медсестра напоила мальчика холодной водой и справилась о его самочувствии.  
Когда она ушла, Дженсен сел и спустил ноги вниз. Кушетка оказалась высокой, рассчитанной на взрослого и подошвы не достали до пола.  
По желтым стенам прыгали нарисованные разноцветные мячи. А вошедший в палату детского отделения Фредерик в строгом деловом костюме напоминал героя черно белого мультфильма.  
\- Голова не болит?  
Последним, что Дженсен помнил был удар о белую подушку безопасности.  
\- Не болит, - ответил он.  
\- И правда, с чего бы это? -ядовито заметил Фредерик нависая над сидящим мальчиком.- Угнал, разбил чужую машину и пусть голова болит у Джеффа! Ты хоть представляешь какой штраф ему придется заплатить, чтобы тебя отмазать?  
Дженсен виновато опустил голову.  
\- И знаешь, что самое отвратительное и печальное в этой истории? Чтобы он не делал, как бы не старался, ты все равно- не в этом году, так в следующем, в лучшем случае через два года- загремишь в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Я точно знаю, достаточно насмотрелся в начале своей карьеры на малолетних преступников. Мне очень жаль Джеффа, потому что он сам не понимает какую змею пригрел в на своей груди.  
\- Заткнись, Фредерик, - рявкнул Джефф с порога.  
В два широких шага он оказался около кровати, отстранил адвоката и прижал к себе мальчика.  
\- Если хочешь остаться моим другом, никогда не смей так разговаривать с Дженсеном!  
\- Не будь слепцом, Джефф. Кто еще тебе скажет правду если не друг?! Мальчишка в одиннадцать лет угоняет машину в четырнадцать он бросится на кого-то с ножом!  
Развалившись на диване Джаред смотрел телевизор и хрустел чипсами. Ноги он закинул на журнальный столик, аккурат между двумя баночками колы, пустой и полной. На пятидесяти дюймовом экране киты и акула плавали в мутных водах.  
-Джаред, - начал Дженсен. - Завтра у меня день рожденья.  
\- Да, Джефф задолбал меня приготовлениями к празднику, - пожал плечами Джаред.  
Отчего-то Дженсен внезапно почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. Затеянный разговор вдруг показался бессмысленным и глупым.  
\- Могу представить себе, как тебя он замучил этими праздниками.  
Они по-прежнему хорошо угадывали мысли друг друга, несмотря на то, что последнее время часто ругались: Джаред никак не мог простить Дженсену его дружбу с Чадом и Томом.  
-Рассказывай, - заговорщически прошептал Джаред подаваясь вперед. - О чем мечтаешь, Джен?  
Во дворе каркнула ворона, предвестница осени, запищали тормоза машины, женский голос позвал кого-то по имени. А Дженсен стыдился признаться что мечтает о чуде, и не знал как описать свои чувства. Боялся сказать, боялся промолчать. Боялся что если еще немного помедлит с ответом пристально всматривающийся в его лицо Джаред потеряет интерес к младшему брату. Боялся услышать отказ в ответ на свою просьбу.  
\- Хочу чтобы в этот год все было по -другому. Хочу сделать то, чего никогда раньше не делал. Давай убежим... в город. Сегодня... будем гулять а потом спать под открытым небом на крыше самого высокого здания.  
\- Если бы папа хоть раз тебе разрешил поехать в летний лагерь ты бы не бредил ночевками под открытым небом, - засмеялся Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул, соглашаясь что затея заведомо глупая. Со стороны собственная просьба показалась странной. Джаред выцепил в его идее основное — стремление оказаться подальше от дома. Сбежать из дома. Но Дженсен никогда не хотел никуда бежать. Наоборот всегда боялся, что Джефф снова надумает отдать его «хорошим людям, ради его блага». И теперь вот эта просьба, в которой изначально заложено противоречие, словно Дженсен хотел притвориться, разыграть побег из дома.  
\- Что мы скажем папе? - спросил Джаред.  
Об этом Дженсен не думал, как и не представлял что делать ночью в городе. Главным было на время вырваться из клетки раздражающей и давящей реальности. Желание было настолько сильным и каким-то бессознательным, что у мальчика просто не хватило сил продумать такие детали, как оправдания, пути отступления или маршрут путешествия. Точно с таки же чувством он садился за руль чужой машины и направлял ее в столб — необходимость что-то изменить.  
\- Я бы сказал, что переночую у Марка, - рассудил Джаред — Но ты? Папа вряд ли отпустит тебя, Джен. Уж не знаю чего он над тобой так трясется...  
Дженсен напрягся, вспоминая все те разы когда просил Джеффа отпустить его с классом на экскурсию, в поход, в летний лагерь, на озеро. Он привык к отказам. Но, сейчас, свобода казалось была так близка и Дженсен не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Джаред, пожалуйста, давай не будем ему ничего говорить.  
\- Он с ума сойдет от беспокойства, - неуверенно возразил Джаред.  
\- И что нам за это будет?! - вспылил Дженсен.- Что он сделает?! Что он со мной сделает?!  
Он вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате. Еще немного и он обозвал бы Джареда папенькиным сыночком и трусом. Он повернулся к Джареду готовый выплюнуть обидные слова и наткнулся на растерянный непонимающий взгляд кузена. От этого взгляда стало вдруг неуютно и стыдно. И зачем он злился на Джареда, когда злиться было надо только на собственную глупость и несдержанность? Зачем он пытается переложить свои неясные тревоги на Джареда?  
\- Да ничего он нам не сделает, - ответил Джаред и скривился. - Другой бы на его месте за твои попойки уже давно бы тебя выпорол... Джефф тебя и пальцем никогда не тронул...  
Смутная догадка пронзила сознание Дженсена.  
\- А тебя?  
\- Да что с тобой такое?- отмахнулся Джаред. - Мы живем в одном доме. Если бы отец бил меня, думаешь ты бы не узнал? Тебя что Том накрутил — его отец дубасит до посинения. Неужели ты сам не чувствуешь, что Джефф не такой? Ты что серьезно боишься, что папа побьет тебя?  
Дженсен сглотнул. Он боялся. Думал, что Джефф побьет его? И нет и да. Он так и не научился верить простому искреннему « я не причиню тебе вреда» . Фредерик был абсолютно прав он не стоит любви и доверия, которыми окружил его Джефф.  
\- Прости, Джаред, я... - Дженсен развел руками, мол не знаю что на меня нашло, и потупил взгляд, мечтая поскорее смыться в свою комнату. Или лучше прогуляться до супермаркета и найти добрую душу, которая согласится купить двенадцатилетнему мальчишке бутылку виски за небольшую денежную награду.  
\- Не извиняйся, и кончай истерику, - покачал головой Джаред. - Хочешь в город — я не против. Будет тебе ночевка под открытым небом.  
.  
Джаред одолжил у Марка старый замызганный мопед. Дженсен позаботился о деньгах. Он никогда не испытывал в них недостатка — Джефф всегда был щедр со своим приемным сыном. Дженсен вполне мог позволить себе прогулять за ночь двести баксов. Все всерьез. Все по взрослому, подумал он закрывая двери и усаживаясь на сидение позади Джареда.. Вот только на что потратить двести баксов он совсем не представлял. Его фантазии не простирались дальше покупки выпивки. Оставалось верить, что Джаред что-то придумает.  
Джаред... чтобы удержаться на сидении мопеда, Дженсен обнял брата. Чтобы спрятаться от колючего ветра прижался щекой к его спине. Низенькие двухэтажки пригорода остались позади. На автобане - четыре ряда машин, желтые разделительные полосы, метровые песчаные насыпи по краям дороги. Поля и подсолнухи с двух сторон. Проносившиеся мимо громадины грузовиков закрывали клонящееся к закату солнце. Легковые на встречной включили ближний свет. Мелкий камешек отлетел из под колеса и царапнул Дженсена по голени. Ветер через рукава забрался под одежду, и раздувал ветровку, словно хотел сорвать ее с мальчика. Джаред время от времени поворачивал голову и велел Дженсену посмотреть то на табун лошадей, то на полные семечек подсолнухи, на спортивную машину на встречной полосе, на горные велосипеды, которые прицепил к крыше додж ползущий перед ними. «велики дороже машины стоят» восхитился Джаред.  
На подъезде к городу виднелись серые заводы и громадина электростанции. Мост падал через реку. Ближе к центру с улиц исчезла зелень. В деловом районе со стеклянными небоскребами и светящимися витринами Дженсен не увидел ни одного дерева. Они бросили мопед в переулке, между пиццерией и прачечной. Недалеко от высоченного здания о ночевке на крыше которого мечтал Дженсен. Одного взгляда на уходящую к небу верхушку было достаточно, чтобы Дженсен усомнился в своем желании. Отчего он решил, что любит высоту? Джаред говорил о том, что в жилом доме больше ста метров, и он выше чем телевышка, а Дженсен чувствовал странное беспокойство, оборачивался, словно кто-то преследовал их. Вокруг мельтешили незнакомые лица, яркие плакаты и вывески.  
Джаред затащил Дженсена в кинотеатр, оказалось он давно хотел посмотреть фильм катастрофу. «Если бы не твой побег из дома так бы и не собрался» - приговаривал он. Попкорн лип к пальцам, от колы у Дженсена разболелся живот. Дикая природа на экране не восхищала, герои показались истеричными школьниками.  
После кинотеатра была пиццерия, потом они кидали мелочь в городской фонтан. Джаред мечтал и строил планы на будущее. Рассказывал о городах и странах, в которых хотел бы побывать, о прыжках с парашютом, о морских регатах и стимуляторе полетов на котором учатся пилоты. Перечислял колледжи в какие разошлет свои документы. Рядом с его фантазиями собственные мечты показались Дженсену блеклыми поделками. Он совсем не умел строить воздушные замки, и не представлял что будет с ним через пять лет. Не задумывался о том где хотел бы жить и чем хотел бы заниматься. Смешно признавать но у Дженсена даже хобби нормального не было. Как и друзей. С Чадом и Томом он сошелся не потому что уважал их или ему было с ними интересно, а просто от нечего делать.  
Сперва он слушал Джареда с интересом, в какой-то момент перестал следить за потоком его мыслей, и просто любовался сменами эмоций на подвижном лице, а через час, Дженсен устал от нескончаемой болтовни сводного брата и почувствовал себя бесконечно больным и одиноким. Джаред был близко на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а Дженсену казалось что он за сотни миль от него и их разделяла пропасть. Трещина по всей поверхности земли. На одной половине Джаред гнался за мечтой, а на другой Дженсен убегал от своих страхов.  
\- Отключи телефон, - попросил Дженсен.  
Голоса, писк тормозов, телефонные трели, собачий лай, женский смех звуки города вклинивались между ними, отвлекали Дженсена и мешали ему проникнуться идеями Джареда. Нестерпимо захотелось попросить Джареда покататься еще на мопеде. Тогда можно было бы просто прижаться к спине брата и ни о чем не волноваться. И правда, Дженсен почувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы ощутил рядом тепло Джареда. Он и сам удивился своим мыслям. Откуда это глупое, но до дрожи сильное желание прислониться к Джареду? Он снова превратился в ребенка нуждающегося в утешении. В тепле, которое раньше дарил мальчику Джефф. Когда он мог просто обнять Дженсена, без того чтобы распускать руки, не раздевая его, не терзая кожу, просто поделиться теплом через одежду.  
Часы на башне ратуши пробили двенадцать и Дженсену захотелось выпить. Он не воспринял всерьез возражения старшего брата и вскоре они разжились бутылкой рома, вишневым тортом и двумя одеялами. Поднимаясь в лифте толкались и смеялись. От дверей пентхауза на крышу вела узкая лестница. Сложив одеяла под мышкой Джаред полез вперед. Песок из его кроссовок сыпался на голову Дженсена, когда тот поднимался следом. Джаред дважды толкнул железную дверь и выругался прежде чем она подалась. Дженсен стоявший на несколько ступенек ниже, незаметно мазнул губами по щиколотке Джареда. Появилась вдруг шальная идея попробовать какова на вкус чужая кожа. Может, ему удастся понять почему Джефф так любит его облизывать? Сам Дженсен если получалось старался избегать мокрых поцелуев. А сегодня ему словно голову вскружила бесшабашная свобода и впервые за его короткую жизнь появилось желание попробовать что-то новое.  
Края крыши были огорожены металлическими перилами. Огни города сияли внизу и звезды блестели над головой. Напиток обжигал горло, пирог сладко таял на языке. Джаред совсем не умел пить: после нескольких глотков захмелел, и умные разговоры сменились пошлыми шутками и анекдотами. Он уснул подложив ладони под щеку. Допивая ром, Дженсен перевесившись через перила смотрел на город внизу: следил за движущимися светящимися точками машин на дорогах, считал этажи соседнего здания. А когда зубы начали стучать от холода, он устроился рядом с Джаредом: придвинулся к нему поближе и подтянул одеяло к подбородку, получая наконец тепло, которое искал весь день. 

 

Джефф ждал их на крыльце. Не выспавшийся с темными кругами под покрасневшими глазами он сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
-Где вы были? Почему отключили телефоны? Джаред! Я все больницы обзвонил!  
\- Прости, папа, - сказал Джаред.  
\- Прости, Джефф, - эхом повторил Дженсен.  
Джефф стоял совсем рядом и мальчик мог чувствовать исходящий от его тела запах пота. Не взглянув в сторону Дженсена, Джефф подлетел к Джареду и схватил его за отвороты куртки.  
\- Чего тебе не хватало?! Чего ты добиваешься?  
\- Пап, я...  
Он встряхнул его так сильно, что Джаред прикусил язык.  
-Что пытаешься мне доказать? Что ты уже большой? Можешь сам решать когда, куда и с кем тебе уходить?! Думаешь ты уже взрослый?  
Джефф отпустил сына так же неожиданно как набросился на него - Джаред едва устоял на ногах. Долгий миг отец и сын смотрели друг на друга растерянно, словно старались понять что произошло. Затем оба обиженно поджали губы, и Дженсен увидел как в глазах у обоих вспыхнул гнев.  
\- Убирайся в свою комнату, чтобы я больше тебя не видел сегодня!- рявкнул отец.  
Джаред метнулся к двери, взлетел вверх по лестнице и яростно хлопнул дверью.  
Дженсен постарался незаметно проскользнуть мимо расстроенного Моргана. И только на ступенях, услышав позади тяжелые шаги, понял что приемный отец идет за ним. Дженсен ускорил шаг, скользнул в свою комнату. Джефф зашел следом, запер дверь и облокотившись на нее спиной сложил руки на груди. Чувствуя себя виноватым мальчик прошелся по комнате, выглянул в окно, поправил одеяло на постели .  
\- Чем вы занимались? - спросил Джефф.  
Дженсен ожидал что Джефф будет ругаться, говорить о бессонной ночи, об отключенных телефонах. На худой конец спросит где они были. Но вопрос «чем вы занимались ?» застал Дженсена врасплох.  
\- Он целовал тебя?  
Дженсена передернуло от одного предположения -ничего такого Джареду в голову прийти не могло.  
\- Дрочил тебе?  
Дженсен резко развернулся к Джеффу. Они стояли в пяти метрах друг от друга, между ними была кровать. На лице взрослого проступило страдание, голос его звучал неровно и неуверенно. Все вместе : расстояние разделявшее их, подавленность исходившая от Джеффа, пошлые намеки вызвали в Дженсене бурю. А головная боль и похмелье подстегнули истерику - затаенные страхи прорвались наружу.  
\- Да! - с вызовом ответил мальчик. - Мы целовались. Потом я отсосал Джареду, а он засунул свои пальцы мне в задницу и я просил, чтобы он трахнул меня... И тогда он поставил меня на колени и...  
Дженсен не мог остановиться, даже когда Джефф прижал его к кровати. Он истерически смеялся в целующие его губы. И расплакался, когда с него стянули одежду.  
\- Тише, тише... - успокаивал его Джефф слизывая слезы и гладил по волосам.  
Дженсена бросило в дрожь, когда его ноги развели широко в стороны как никогда не разводили. Он закричал ощутив давление на промежность. Но Джефф оттянул его голову назад и из перекрытого горла вырвался лишь хрип. Как ни старался Дженсен отстраниться, отбиться, вывернуться, большие руки были повсюду, ограждали, зажимали, разминали и терзали. Кожа покрылась мурашками и Дженсену показалось что у него поднялась температура. Сердце билось в каждом нерве, в каждой клетке. Он сам превратился в гребанное пульсирующее сердце, готовое разорваться в любую минуту. А мир сжимался и разжимался вокруг Дженсена норовя задушить его. Боль была гораздо сильнее, чем мальчик себе представлял: впилась между ягодиц, разрывая кожу от копчика до яиц, потом опоясала ноги, выворачивая суставы, пронзила поясницу, и сдавила грудь, отбирая дыхание. 

Джефф отнес мальчика на руках в ванную.  
-Прости, прости меня, Джен... - шептал он, смывая кровь с дрожащего тела.  
Дженсен плакал и тоже просил прощенья.

Джаред.  
Джаред не любил проводить рождественские каникулы у мамы, сидеть за столом с улыбчивыми незнакомцами, хвалить непривычное угощение. Мила с ума сходила по экзотической кухне. А ее друзья женщины с драгоценными колье на шеях и мужчины все как один с золотыми запонками на рукавах дорогих рубашек шутили о политике, прессе и теленовостях. Дочь Милы и младшая сестра Джареда постоянно капризничала и пачкала пышные атласные юбки, в которые ее неизменно наряжала мама. Джаред смотрел через окно как сумерки окутывали маленький садик с детской горкой и песочницей и представлял себе как встречают рождество отец и Дженсен. Ему бы очень хотелось оказаться дома и смотреть с ними комедийные шоу, жевать любимую пиццу и пить колу.  
На следующее утро Джаред совершил глупость — решил добраться домой на попутках. Письмо под дверь спальни матери, быстрый сбор вещей и никаких предупредительных звонков, чтобы отец не вздумал его отговорить от сомнительного предприятия. Ему пятнадцать лет и иногда он просто обязан совершать безрассудные, необдуманные поступки.  
Первую треть пути он проехал в пропахшем животными фургоне, выслушивая жалобы небритого водителя на бессердечное начальство заставляющее его работать на праздники. Потом дремал в кабине грузовике, увешанной иконками. Джаред сомневался, что путешествия на попутках так опасны, как их описывают. Считал несуразицей и бессмыслицей представлять ленивых вечно уставших водителей с пивным животом злыми маньяками, выискивающими жертв на дороге. Третий водитель, что подвозил Джареда и вовсе подошел бы на роль ведущего детской утреней программы: закрученные кверху усы, кучерявая шевелюра и смешной южный акцент,.  
К четырем после полудня он был уже на краю родного Бирмингема. По улицам прохаживались женщины с колясками. В снегу темнели следы от питард. Из магазинов, как обычно в праздники открыта оставалась только булочная миссис Марв. Пожилая толстушка болтала о фейерверках, отрезая для Джареда три больших ломтика вишневого пирога. Пожелала веселых каникул и добавила цветных леденцов за счет заведения.  
У соседей под крышами висели гирлянды лампочек, у Морганов на двери - зеленый венок. Бездомная кошка прошмыгнула под ногами Джареда, он оступился с крыльца и оказался под приоткрытым кухонным окном. Джаред замер присматриваясь к двум фигурам на кухне. Дженсен сидел на столе спиной к Джареду. Стоявший рядом отец зачем-то положил руки на колени мальчика и развел их в сторону.  
-Пожалуйста, - услышал Джаред голос Дженсена. - можно я просто возьму его в рот?  
Джаред увидел как отец поцеловал племянника, одной рукой удерживая его затылок, другой обхватив ягодицы. Потом отец отстранился, позволил Дженсену соскользнуть вниз. Стол скрывал от Джареда брата, но что он делал можно было догадываться, наблюдая как ускорилось дыхание Джеффа, как тот кусая губы посматривал вниз, и упираясь ладонями о столешницу двигал бедрами.  
Джаред сбежал. Знакомый город стал прозрачным и мог испариться, растаять в любую минуту, напоминал построенный детьми замок изо льда. Машины на подъездных дорожках аккуратных домиков казались забытыми игрушками. Все было ненастоящим и обманчивым. Словно Джаред всю жизнь жил внутри игрушечного домика и его окружали бездушные куклы и декорации. Солнечный свет резал глаза и Джареда тянуло в тень переулков. В проходах между домов сквозило и от резких порывов ветра на глаза наворачивались слезы. Неизвестно где он потерял свои вещи, сумку и пакет с вишневым пирогом. Когда стемнело, Джаред замерз. В окнах домов мимо которых он проходил красовались рождественские елки.  
Около одиннадцати вечера измученный холодом и одиночеством Джаред позвонил домой.  
-Как тебе пришла в голову такая глупость добираться попутками? - удивлялся отец, включая в машине печку, чтобы согреть сына. - Позвонил бы, мы сразу же за тобой приехали бы.  
Мы, повторил про себя Джаред, под этим «Мы» отец имел ввиду себя и Дженсена. «Мы» которое раньше согревало и радовало, теперь показалось Джареду жестокой насмешкой. Он думал о том, что не сможет не захочет находиться с ними в одной комнате.  
-Где твои вещи?- спросил Дженсен.  
За его спиной в гостиной работал телевизор, на журнальном столике валялась коробка конфет, в коридоре раскинула ветки пышная елка. А Джаред не замечал ничего кроме покрасневших и распухших губ Дженсена.  
\- Джаред путешествует налегке, - запирая дверь пошутил отец . - И готов поспорить на голодный желудок.  
Похлопав сына по спине, он прошел на кухню и заглянул в холодильник:  
\- Сэндвичи с мясом, сыром, или с тунцом, Джаред?  
Джаред лишь измученно кивнул, чем вызвал у отца и Дженсена веселые улыбки. Еще немного и кто-то из них пошутит что от голода он съел собственный язык. И тогда Джаред наверное взорвется.  
\- Сам будешь звонить матери или хочешь чтобы я за тебя перед ней оправдывался? - спросил отец.  
\- Сам, - выдавил из себя Джаред.  
Он не мог оставаться с ними, схватил свои бутерброды и заперся в комнате. Час просидел без движений перекатывая в руке телефонную трубку, пытаясь припомнить кому и зачем он собирался позвонить.

 

Мир Джареда изменился. Общество родных не помогало расслабиться, наоборот напрягало - каждый раз что-то сжималось в груди, когда он оставался наедине с отцом и Дженсеном. Семья, которую он знал раньше перестала существовать. Приятные домашние посиделки превратились для Джареда в пытку.  
Он избегал совместных ужинов, просмотров телевизора в гостиной, рано запирался в своей комнате. Отец и Дженсен вели себя как обычно, и со стороны нельзя было заподозрить ничего неправильного и извращенного. Но Джаред повсюду видел намеки. То ему казалось, что Дженсен слишком медленно передает отцу тарелку, то Джаред увидел что-то неприятное, пугающее и пошлое в невинном подзатыльнике, которым наградил отец приемного сына, за то что тот рассыпал печенья. Ночью Джаред стал чутко спать, раз за разом подскакивая на кровати, когда в коридоре раздавались шаги. Дважды он видел как Дженсен перебегает в темноте из комнаты Джеффа в свою. А однажды проснулся от жажды и заслышав возню в спальне отца подошел к двери. Джаред знал что ему не стоит заглядывать. Знал что увиденное ранит его чувства и окончательно вдребезги разобьет его представления о семье. А еще он помнил, что шпионить плохо и ему было стыдно опускаться до подглядывания. И стоя в дверях отцовской спальни он чувствовал себя таким же преступником как двое людей на кровати. А они были... У Джареда не было слов описать то, что он увидел... Распятый на кровати мальчик и быстро двигающийся над ним взрослый. Джаред не видел Дженсена только его удивительно белые и тонкие, обнимающие широкие бедра Джефа, ноги. 

У Мэнди были синие глаза и темные длинные волосы. На третье свидание она пришла в длинной шубке, короткой юбке и смешной футболке с Мики-Маусом. Девушка весело смеялась над неуклюжими и пошлыми шутками Джареда. После того как Джаред купил ей мороженное Мэнди позволила себя поцеловать. Опыт с девушками у Джареда сводился к одноразовому быстрому перепехону после школьной дискотеки.. Мэнди высказала свою симпатию поглаживая его ногу под столом и Джаред решился пригласить девушку домой.  
Джефф задержался на совещании. Дженсен сидел в своей комнате. Джареду стоило увести Мэнди к себе и запереть дверь на замок. Но что-то помешало ему это сделать. Любопытство? Беспечность? А может когда Мэнди присела на край кухонного стола, там где однажды сидел Дженсен, Джаред просто потерял голову? Он подошел к девушке и раздвинул ее колени, как Джефф в день после рождества развел в стороны ноги Дженсена.  
-Пожалуйста, - попросил Джаред целуя сладкие от помады губы, - сделай мне минет.  
Девушка удивилась, смутилась. Кокетливо нахмурилась и покачала головой. Но у Джареда стояло, и он бредил о влажном прикосновении губ к своему члену.  
\- Пожалуйста, - целовал он тонкую шею. - Возьми его в рот. Прошу.  
Девушка поддалась, опустилась перед ним на колени.  
Джаред видел как дрожат ее ресницы, когда она расстегивала его джинсы. Он закрыл глаза, когда ее язык прошелся вокруг головки. Задержал дыхание когда его плоть заскользила между мягкими губами. Мэнди внизу шмыгала носом и стонала. Перед глазами у Джареда разрывались разноцветные салюты. На границе его разноцветной, пропитанной удовольствием реальности раздались шаги. Джаред кончил девушке в рот и открыл глаза. В дверях кухни стоял растерянный Дженсен. У младшего брата хватило тактичности и смекнув что происходит он развернулся и ушел. Мэнди вытерла губы и лукаво посмотрела на Джареда. Она ждала восхвалений и благодарности, в то время как Джаред прислушивался к удаляющимся шагам на лестнице. Он вызвал девушке такси и поднялся наверх. Пинком распахнул дверь в комнату Дженсена.  
Дженсен поднялся ему навстречу.  
\- Закончили? - хихикнул он. - Я могу перекусить?  
Джаред посмотрел на его кривую ухмылку и взорвался. Это было похоже на внезапное возбуждение. Неконтролируемая ярость от которой нужно было избавиться любой ценой.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что подглядывать нехорошо? ! -заорал Джаред и ударил кузена.  
Когда он упал Джаред уселся сверху и еще дважды смазал кулаком по прикрывающим лицо рукам. Дженсен всхлипнул и между пальцев потекла кровь.  
Джаред перевел дыхание, прижал колени к бокам Дженсена, заражаясь его дрожью.  
Не успел Джаред устыдиться своего поступка, как осознал что возбужден. Происходящее казалось нереальным ужасным кошмаром, он только что разбил нос своему младшему брату, которого защищал всю сознательную жизнь. И теперь сидел на нем верхом вжимаясь в его бок стоящим колом членом. Боясь себя, а еще больше опасаясь, что Дженсен заметит его возбуждение Джаред скатился на пол и едва ли не на четвереньках сбежал из комнаты.  
К приходу Джеффа лицо Дженсена посинело, разбитый нос распух. Из своей комнаты Джаред слышал как отец что-то тихо объяснял приемному сыну, а потом они закрылись в спальне Дженсена. 

 

Дженсен прогуливал школу. От силы появлялся на занятиях раз в неделю и редко досиживал до конца. Целыми днями шатался по дворам и паркам с Чадом и Томом или зависал у одного из них дома. И всегда от кузена пахло сигаретами и спиртным.  
Джаред не разговаривал с Дженсеном три дня и решил наконец извиниться за то, что избил его. Он сам не представлял что скажет, но надеялся, что сумеет договориться. Странное сожаление съедало Джареда, словно он разрушил что-то важное. Он даже хотел бы повернуть время вспять. Вернуться в тот нудный рождественский день, отказаться от поездки автостопом, позвонить отцу и попросить чтобы они с Дженсеном забрали его. Только бы не видеть, не знать, не слышать … Он и сам не признавался себе в том, что в его голове снова и снова эхом звучала странная просьба Дженсена «пожалуйста, можно я возьму его в рот» . Нет Джаред не хотел это слышать. Не желал знать. Он хотел бы, чтобы все стало как прежде, когда они втроем могли получать удовольствие от общества друг друга. И Джаред бы перестал постоянно фантазировать о том, что делает его отец с его кузеном за дверьми спальни.  
Подходя к классу Дженсена он думал о том, что не только извинится, но и покается, расскажет подглядывании. Но Дженсена в школе не оказалось. И Джаред ушел с уроков разыскивать брата. На улице было пасмурно. Ветер гонял по небу серые тучи. Над дорогами клубилась пыль. Воздух был пропитан сыростью. Джаред обошел близлежащие дворы, и ноги сами вынесли его к дому Тома.  
Дверь открыл Чад в старой футболке и в порванных на коленях джинсах. Шмыгая носом он пригласил Джареда войти.  
В коридоре была разбросана обувь, среди которой Джаред узнал кросовки Дженсена. В гостиной с задвинутыми шторами царил полумрак. На разных концах плюшевого потертого дивана сидели Том и Дженсен. Том курил. Дженсен сосал через трубочку коктейль по виду напоминающий кровавую Мэри. Он не возражал когда Джаред вынул стакан из его пальцев. Пригубив напиток Джаред фыркнул -слишком много водки. Он обеспокоено осмотрел стол и перевел взгляд на Дженсена. Неужели маленький засранец выпил пять стаканов плохо разбавленной водки ?  
Впрочем, мутными взгляды были у всех троих. В добавок ко всему Чад еще споткнулся и растянулся на полу между заставленным посудой журнальным столиком и диваном. Пока он кое- как поднимался, Джаред присел рядом с Дженсеном. Дженсен попробовал вернуть себя стакан, который отобрал у него Джаред, а когда не получилось потянулся к бутылке на столе. Джаред ударил его по рукам и покачал головой. Захотелось вдруг положить конец этому безумию. Джареду было стыдно. Неприятно было видеть Дженсена таким: осоловевшие покрасневшие глаза, сине-желтый развод на скуле.  
« И куда я только смотрел все это время», удивился Джаред. «Я и отец. Ведь Джен не первый раз напивается. Почему мы позволяли ему?»  
Джаред не понимал почему раньше реагировал с каким-то отстраненным сожалением если от Дженсена пахло спиртным. Почему попускал это. Почему не видел в пьянках проблему. Верил что у Дженсена хватит мозгов вовремя остановиться? А сейчас, узнав о его другой постыдной тайне наконец заметил как низко пал его двенадцатилетний братик? Получается само по себе увлечение Дженсена выпивкой, Джареда не смущало, но как только к этому еще добавилась новость что Джен трахается в двенадцать, и не просто с кем-то, а с его отцом, так Джареду сразу захотелось вмешаться. Решил заняться воспитанием? Обзывая себя лицемером Джаред прикончил напиток Дженсена и налил себе еще.  
Кольца сигаретного дыма плавали под потолком. На экране телевизора полицейские гонялись за бандитами, потом те же полицейские занимались сексом с темнокожими красотками в бикини.  
-Ох, какая у нее задница, я бы такую дырку неделю не выпускал, - восхищался Чад.  
Том слюной истекал на тяжелые груди блондинки.  
Джаред украдкой взглянул на Дженсена и увидел, что тот смотрит в пол.  
Что-то темное и липкое шевельнулось в душе Джареда при взгляде на этого скромника. Минуту назад он презирал себя за двойные стандарты, и сейчас обрадовался когда нашел против кого повернуть свою злость.  
\- Но не одна из этих телок не отсосет вам так как это умеет Джен, - объявил он громко.  
Чад и Том с интересом повернули головы в их сторону.  
О, боже, ужаснулся Джаред, им даже объяснять ничего не надо, они уже смотрят на Дженсена как на добычу, и облизываются. Еще немного и забудут о моем присутствии.  
\- Правда? - ухмыльнулся Том.  
\- Джен, покажи, что умеешь, не стесняйся, - Джаред толкнул Дженсена локтем в бок.  
Чад сидевший на полу ухватился за щиколотку Дженсена и легко, словно упрашивая-подзадоривая дернул его на себя.  
Джаред испытал приступ отвращения, наблюдая как друзья Дженсена рассматривают его. Но самым страшным было, что сам Дженсен никакого отвращения не испытывал, не возмущался, сидел с равнодушным видом, словно разговор шел вовсе не о нем.  
Том поднялся с дивана и не выпуская сигареты из губ потянул руки к лицу Дженсена. И тогда Джаред взорвался. Ударом поддых он свалили Тома с ног. Ногой съездил по уху Чаду. Пьяные парни даже не пытались подняться или сопротивляться, пока Джаред топтал их. Джаред редко дрался. Для него драки всегда были чем-то вроде спортивного соревнования — прижать противника, доказать свое превосходство и отступить. Сорвался он лишь однажды, три дня назад, когда избил Дженсена, когда в драку вмешалось возбуждение. И сегодня в задымленной гостиной, нависая над пьяными сверстниками, сообразив что снова переступает черту, он отступил.  
Вытерев пот со лба, он обернулся к Дженсену. Безучастное выражение лица того ранило Джареда.  
«Какого хера? Неужели ублюдок пропил все мозги, что не понимает что происходит вокруг?»  
Он отвесил Дженсену пощечину, с ужасом запоздало понимая что не хочет оставить на его лице еще один синяк.  
\- Видишь какие у тебя хорошие друзья, Джен? - закричал Джаред ему в лицо.  
\- Они мне не друзья! - огрызнулся Дженсен и вскочив с дивана вылетел в коридор.  
Не ожидавший такой прыти от неподвижного минуту назад мальчика, Джаред едва поспевал за ним. На улице Дженсен поленился застегивать куртку, лишь запахнул ее на груди и надвинул капюшон на лицо. Джаред проводил кузена до дому, до дверей его комнаты, но не посмел зайти следом. По дороге он уже десять раз успел пожалеть о своей глупой выходке. На душе было темно и тяжело. Ну, вот, подумал Джаред падая на свою кровать и накрывая голову подушкой, теперь Дженсен знает что я видел его с отцом. Вот только разговор по душам Джаред представлял себе вовсе не так. А получилось... все ужасно... грязно и мерзко. Унизительно для обоих.  
Ночью Джареда разбудил хлопок двери. Последнее время он вздрагивал от каждого звука. Было четыре утра. И Джаред до рассвета не смог заснуть. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему было стыдно за то что он так жестоко обошелся с кузеном. Избил и унизил Дженсена перед Томом и Чадом. С одной стороны Джареду стоило бы радоваться, Дженсен не сунется больше к этим пьяницам с другой... он унизил своего двоюродного брата перед двумя уродами, которые были сами достойны презрения. Но еще больше Джареда пугало и угнетало предстоящее объяснение с отцом. Ведь теперь, после вчерашнего, Дженсен обязательно ему пожалуется. Джаред не понимал почему Дженсен не попросил помощи у Джеффа, когда Джаред избил его первый раз. Не понимал да и знать не хотел. Но теперь Джаред зашел слишком далеко и наверняка Дженсен должен его бояться. И обратиться за поддержкой к единственному кто сможет его защитить — к Джеффу.  
Рассвет, хлопок двери, шаги в коридоре, скрип ступенек на лестнице. Джаред дольше чем обычно провозился в ванной, и вышел на кухню снедаемый плохим предчувствием. Дженсен паковал завтрак в рюкзак. Отец допивал кофе. Оба кивнули Джареду и Дженсен вылетел за дверь. Что буря отменяется Джаред поверил лишь перекинувшись с отцом несколькими ничего не значащими фразами. Скандала не случилось ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Джаред решил что если Дженсен и наябедничал отцу, то видимо тот рассудил что для блага семьи лучше сделать вид что ничего не случилось. Вот только отец никогда не замалчивал проблемы. Легче было поверить в скрытность Дженсена, чем в сдержанность отца. При любой попытки поговорить с ним, Дженсен просто сбегал — запирался в комнате или уходил на улицу. 

 

Весной дни стали длиннее. Светало раньше и по утрам на кухне приходилось щуриться от солнечного света.  
-Мы могли бы на эти выходные поехать на рыбалку, - предложил отец. - Втроем как в старые добрые времена. Что скажешь, Джаред? Найдешь время для своей семьи?  
\- Нет! - одновременно ответили Дженсен и Джаред.  
Джефф оставил мытье посуды и вернулся к столу. Завис за спиной Дженсена и бессознательно положил руку племяннику на шею. Сам по себе ничего не значащий дружеский жест заставил закипеть кровь Джареда. Вскакивая, он едва не перевернул стол.  
\- У тебя другие планы на выходные? - поинтересовался отец.  
«Да» беззвучно, одними губами, подсказал Дженсен.  
\- Да, - повторил Джаред. - Я... иду в библиотеку... мне нужно готовиться к контрольной.  
Вылетая из дома, он забыл одеть куртку. Из головы никак не шла сцена участником которой он стал: расслабленный миролюбивый отец желающий провести на природе время со своими мальчиками, и испуганный напряженный Дженсен, словно он боялся, что Джаред выдаст страшную тайну. Словно у них была или могла быть какая-то тайна!

 

В офисе Фредерика лакированный паркет, хромированные стеллажи и папки в черных переплетах.  
-Джефф говорит ты интересуешься криминальным правом? - спросил Фредерик, когда секретарша с длинной косой принесла им кофе.  
Джаред кивнул и одновременно пожал плечами. Еще полгода назад он мечтал о юридическом колледже, но теперь из-за семейных неурядиц чувствовал себя неуверенным, растерянным и дезориентированным. Будущее неожиданно утратило сияние и теперь скорее маячило впереди, чем манило. Ему даже стыдно стало перед приветливым и дружелюбным другом семьи за свою нерешительность.  
\- У тебя еще достаточно времени, чтобы выбрать дело, которым ты хочешь заниматься, - заметил Фредерик сомнения Джареда. - Если хочешь можешь поработать в моем офисе летом, чтобы... иметь представление что к чему.  
\- Да, я был бы рад, - поспешно ухватился за предложение Джаред. Ему необходимо было серьезное занятие на каникулы. И то что предлагал друг отца выглядело привлекательнее и интереснее чем сезонная работа в пиццерии или на автосервисе. Джаред даже не спросил об оплате, и искренне удивился когда Фредерик предложил ему 10 долларов в час. Это было больше чем он получил где бы то ни было. Это был выигрыш. Везение. И покидая офис, Джаред верил, что жизнь налаживается.

Фредерик утверждал что большая часть работы юриста это бумажная волокита. Но первую неделю, пока его работодатель был занят в суде, Джаред сбился с ног разнося по городу документы, будто посыльный. С бумажной волокитой он познакомился позже, когда ему выделили отдельный стол и завалили его папками. Сперва задания были простыми: рассортировать материалы, проверить выписки.  
Фредерик неустанно хвалил Джареда, говорил что у него свежая голова, цепкий ум и он умеет разглядеть среди кучи фактов суть.  
А суть была в том, что жизнь не всегда умещалась, попадала в строгие правила. Жизнь нарушала законы.  
Фредерик вел дело о разводе, а в соседнем зале судили человека который изнасиловал и убил восьмилетнюю девочку. Джаред сидел в последнем ряду и у него болело все тело настолько жесткой казалась скамейка.  
\- Зачем ты туда ходишь? - спросил в машине Фредерик. - Джаред, зачем расстраивать себя. Даже если ты станешь юристом ты сможешь избежать таких тяжелых и мерзких дел.  
Джаред кивнул и позволил Фредерику отвести себя домой. Он ушел спать, оставив Фредерика и отца в холле вспоминать прошлое. А ночью встав попить столкнулся в коридоре с обнаженным Дженсеном. Ему показалось или на бедрах и ягодицах кузена он рассмотрел в темноте синяки?  
\- Фредерик, чтобы ты сделал если бы кто-то из твоих близких нарушил закон?  
Обед в офис приносили из соседнего ресторана. Адвокат вытирал губы разноцветными салфетками, в комнате пахло мясом и овощами.  
\- Кажется я тебя понимаю, - серьезно кивнул Фредерик.  
Его слова зажгли в душе Джареда надежду. Он и сам не подозревал насколько угнетала его сложившаяся дома ситуация и собственное бездействие. Но стоило Фредерику продолжить иллюзия взаимопонимания растаяла.  
\- Речь идет о твоем кузене? Что еще он вытворил? Я всегда говорил Джеффу что мальчишка принесет в ваш дом беду, но твой упрямый отец не хотел меня слушать. Джаред, если ваш приемыш что-то украл или предлагал тебе наркотики, ты обязан сказать мне, пока не поздно.  
\- Нет! Дженсен здесь не причем! - запротестовал Джаред.  
Фредерик удивлено приподнял брови, мол какие тогда у тебя могут быть проблемы, мальчик из хорошей семьи.  
\- Дело в отце! - выпалил Джаред. - Чтобы ты сделал если бы узнал, что тот кто тебе дорог совершил плохой аморальный поступок?  
Фредерик откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди, внимательно разглядывая Джареда.  
\- То что ты сейчас переживаешь, Джаред, это конфликт поколений. Ты взрослеешь, начинаешь оценивать действия своего отца и естественно не все они тебе приходятся по душе.  
\- Я говорю о противозаконном деянии.  
\- Просто подумай о том Джаред что установленные законы не решают все проблемы.  
« Что?! Что значит эта глубокомысленная фигня?» - возмутился Джаред. « Если бы закон нарушил Дженсен, его стоило бы отправить в колонию? А если закон нарушает Джефф над этим стоит подумать?»

 

Джареду не составило труда поднять документы об опекунстве. Оказалось Джефф никогда не отдавал Дженсена его отцу. Это была ложь. На самом деле Джефф отослал Дженсена к некой Сарре Палмер. Может Джареду стоит разыскать отца Дженсена? Может существует на свете хоть один взрослый человек способный помочь Дженсену? Надежды погасли так же быстро как и вспыхнули. Алан Эклз оказался пьяницей живущим на пособие по безработице. Такой человек ничем не мог помочь своему сыну.

Джаред сам не понял как все началось.  
Он сидел с Мэнди в кафе. На улице зажглись фонари, на столе стояли две чашки кофе и тарелка с недоеденным пирогом. Мэнди слушала музыку и поглаживала Джареда между ног.  
Стеклянные двери распахнулись, отражая вымытой поверхностью свет десятка электрических лампочек. Дженсен подошел к стойке, переговорил с барменом и заторможено оглядел зал. Долгую минуту смотрел на Джареда, словно не узнавал его, потом лениво кивнул, забрал пачку соленых орешков и ушел. Джаред подорвался с места и не тратя время на объяснения с подругой вылетел следом.  
Наверное он волновался. Хотел проверить пьян ли Дженсен. Хотел узнать с кем он путается после того как Джаред рассорил его с Томом и Чадом. И еще он боялся, что стоит ему заговорить с кузеном, как тот тут же попробует ускользнуть, в излюбленной своей манере спрятаться от проблемы. Раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами он нагнал Дженсена на перекрестке, прижал к стене, отрезая пути к отступлению. Открыл было рот чтобы задать свои многочисленные вопросы, но Дженсен подался вперед и вжался губами в его губы. Он не обнимался, не обхватывал шею Джареда, как это делали девчонки, он просто закинул голову и прижался к Джареду. Так тесно, что тот грудью мог чувствовать стук сердца Дженсена, и ощущать через одежду его тепло. Настолько откровенно, что Джареду показалось, что Дженсе умеет целоваться всем телом.  
Они снова разговаривали, как раньше, как будто ничего не случилось. Спорили о собачьих консервах для Доктора, о видеоиграх, телешоу, даже вместе починили велосипед и вымыли машину Джеффа. Болтали о мелочах, избегая вопросов на которые не было ответов. Джаред не знал как заговорить с Дженсеном о том что его волновало, нелепая фраза вроде «ты трахаешься с моим отцом» могла нарушить любое взаимопонимание. Джаред и сам не подозревал как сильно он нуждался в прощении Дженсена. Факт, что Джен простил его жестокие выходки - избиение и унижение - делал Джареда самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
Они ни разу не зашли дальше странных поцелуев, которые обоим казались верхом близости, чем-то невероятным, смелым рискованным и приятным. У Джареда не возникало потребности облапить тело которое и так вжималось в него теснее некуда, не появилось желания погладить кожу тепло которой он чувствовал каждой своей клеткой. В паху пульсировало, член стоял колом и упирался в ребра Дженсена, и почему-то Джареду хотелось чтобы это длилось вечно, чтобы тяжесть никогда не уходила. А потом...  
Они возвращались домой и Джаред дрочил заперевшись в своей комнате. А ночью просыпался в поту, но не от того что его будил шум в коридоре, а от того что ему снилось как он убивает собственного отца.

 

В последнюю неделю лета Дженсену должно было исполниться тринадцать. Джаред вспоминал как они убежали в город в прошлом году и ругал себя за тупость, черствость и непонятливость. Почему не рассмотрел, не почувствовал за странным, нелогичным желанием Дженсена убежать из дома, детскую просьбу о помощи? Как мог быть таким эгоистом и не заметить, что Дженсен чего -то боится? Джаред хотел исправиться, хотел загладить свою предполагаемую, надуманную вину, хотел устроить для Дженсена настоящий праздник. Увезти его в путешествие, которое тот запомнит надолго.  
-Нет, - сказал Дженсен, когда услышал о планах брата. - Я никуда не поеду.  
Джареду показалось, что ему вогнали нож в спину. Обманули и обворовали. А может он сам себя все время обманывал, веря что он нужен Дженсену?. Может Джен не нуждался в спасении? Дженсен, такой каким его видел Фредерик, опасный, избалованны маленький ублюдок, который играл чувствами людей, которые его любили? И тот побег год назад был всего лишь поводом заставить отца ревновать?  
Обиженный, расстроенный, разочарованный он опять преследовал Дженсена до его комнаты.  
\- Идиот! - зашипел на него Дженсен, когда Джаред не позволил ему закрыть дверь.  
\- Почему ты не поедешь со мной?!  
\- Не хочу! Не могу! Отвяжись!  
Джаред поймал Дженсена за шкирку и толкнув на кровать, придавил своим весом.  
\- Слезь с меня, - потребовал Дженсен. - Дома нельзя. Прошу тебя Джаред, нельзя чтобы Джефф увидел.  
\- Плевать я хотел на него, - ответил Джаред и поцеловал висок Дженсена, надеясь его успокоить. Но мальчишка под ним лишь забился сильнее. Джаред с улыбкой лизнул его щеку, не думая останавливаться, намереваясь вылизать каждый сантиметр кожи Дженсена чтобы стереть из его памяти прикосновения и ласки своего отца.  
\- Джаред, не надо, пожалуйста... Сейчас Джефф придет, - умолял Дженсен.  
\- И что? - выдохнул Джаред в его губы. - Что он нам сделает? Что нам за это будет?  
В этот момент он верил что ничто и никто не сможет стать между ним и Дженсеном. Дело было за малым убедить в своей правоте Дженсена.  
Джаред не услышал как открылась входная дверь, потому что прислушивался к дыханию Дженсена. Не почувствовал приближающихся шагов, потому что внимал сердцебиению кузена. Удар крови в груди Дженсена и сильная рука поставила Джареда на ноги.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - прорычал Джефф. - Господи, Джаред! Он же еще ребенок!  
Прошла целая вечность прежде чем до Джареда дошел смысл отцовского упрека. Он переводил взгляд с раскрасневшегося лица отца, на сжавшегося на кровати Дженсена потом обратно - и мир снова утратил свои основы, рассыпался и превратился в ненужный хлам.  
\- Ребенок?! Тебя это не остановило! - взорвался Джаред стряхивая руку отца со своего загривка.  
\- Я другое дело! - сжал кулаки Джефф. - Я могу о нем позаботиться и всегда заботился. С детства на руках носил, купал переодевал. А ты хочешь только трахнуть и использовать …  
\- Больной извращенец! - возмутился Джаред. - Ты только послушай себя! Ты изнасиловал собственного племянника и пытаешься убедить меня что заботился о нем!  
Ссора перекинулась в коридор. Джареду вдруг стало ужасно душно в родном доме. Хотелось выйти на улицу, вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Ситуация была до абсурда неправильной. А его отец, который наступал сыну на пятки, дважды хватал за футболку стараясь развернуть к себе, был похож на безумного дикаря.  
\- Тебе пятнадцать! Ты привык жить на всем готовом! Пользоваться всеми и вся! Ничего в своей жизни ты не добился сам.  
\- Пошел на хуй! - закричал Джаред отталкивая цепляющиеся в него руки.  
Джаред споткнулся, врезался бедром в перила лестницы. Налетевший на его плечо Джефф оступился на верхней ступеньке. Джареду показалось, что он падал бесшумно. Звуки вернулись в мир Джареда, когда его отец замер поломанной куклой у подножья лестницы. И первым что Джаред услышал был горький упрек Дженсена:  
\- Что ты наделал?!  
Дженсен сбежал вниз и упал на колени около неподвижного тела. Джаред медленно спустился и присев рядом, приложил пальцы к сонной артерии и нащупал слабое биение пульса.  
\- Вызови скорую! - заплакал Дженсен.  
Джаред выпрямился и на негнущихся ногах доковылял до телефона. Как во сне набрал короткий номер и удивился, что сумел назвать собственный адрес.  
\- Ты его убил! - заголосил Дженсен. - Почему ты меня не послушался?! Почему ты меня никогда не слушаешься! Убирайся! Уходи немедленно, Джаред! Или я скажу им, что ты столкнул своего отца с лестницы!  
Джаред шатнулся к нему, желая обнять и успокоить. Но испугавшись отчаяния на заплаканном лице кузена отступил назад. В комнате пахло болезнью и Джаред почувствовал что начинает задыхаться. Подгоняемый криками Дженсена, который продолжал его проклинать и выгонять, Джаред вышел на улицу. Отойдя от дома на двадцать шагов он услышал вой сирен скорой помощи.  
«Пожалуйста, пусть он выживет!»- взмолился Джаред, бросая последний взгляд назад.

 

-Мне очень жаль Джаред, но твой отец никогда не сможет ходить, - объяснил по телефону Фредерик. - Перелом позвоночника, повреждение спинного мозга. Как же так получилось...  
Повсюду в доме матери на подоконниках были цветы и Джаред рвал и мял зеленные листочки, разговаривая с Фредериком.  
\- Если бы Джефф не утверждал что упал сам, я предположил бы что гаденыш племянник столкнул его.  
\- Фредерик! - Джаред готов был расплакаться. - Это я его толкнул! Мы поругались, я хотел уйти, он не отпускал меня... и я...  
Он таки расплакался, но больше от облегчения, чем от горя. Словно только что исповедался во всех своих грехах. Джаред не ждал помощи, ему просто нужно было выпустить накопившуюся в душе тьму. Он всхлипнул и приготовился рассказать Фредерику что сделал его отец со своим приемным сыном. Но Фредерик прервал его мягко и уверенно.  
\- Джаред, успокойся. Возьми себя в руки. Не вздумай расклеиваться. Ты не виноват. Чтобы между вами не произошло, Джеффри простил тебя. Ну же, Джаред, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Пойдешь в колледж, выучишься, заведешь семью... Твой отец любит тебя и гордится тобой. Он верит, что у тебя будет все хорошо.  
Джаред шмыгал носом и не знал что ответить. 

 

В Дженси-сити, где жила его мама дороги мыли дважды в день. На здании ратуши весела реклама последнего блокбастера. В новой школе девчонки носили бриллиантовые сережки, а большинство парней укладывали волосы гелем. Учителя отнеслись к новому ученику с недоверием и завалили его дополнительными заданиями. Рождественские праздники Джаред провел за книжками и тетрадками, он не жаловался, был рад избежать скучной компании маминых друзей. Весной он написал все тесты на отлично, по естественным наукам перескочил через класс. Мама завалила его подарками, младшая сестра начавшая занятия в музыкальной школе сочинила для него песенку. Самая красивая девушка в школе, длинноногая лидер группы поддержки, оставалась у него ночевать каждую пятницу.  
-Господи, Джаред, - скривилась мама.- Ты мог бы съездить на Гаваи, провести каникулы в Лос-Анджелесе, а вместо этого ты едешь к отцу?  
Джаред сдержался не стал грубить матери. Какое право он имел упрекать ее в бесчувственности, когда сам за год ни разу не позвонил больному отцу. Раз в месяц с Джаредом связывался Фредерик и рассказывал то, что считал нужным. Джаред не задавал вопросов. Словно его не интересовали ни отец, ни Дженсен, который как сказал Фредерик официально по-прежнему оставался под опекунством Джеффа.  
Джаред не хотел знать детали. Боялся разрушить... Ему снились странные сны. Каждую ночь он разговаривал с Дженсеном. Они сидели на крыше или гуляли по городу и Дженсен пожимал плечами, говорил, что не думал о будущем, не знает чем хотел бы заниматься, не планирует уезжать далеко от дома, от семьи, признавался что среди чужих людей чувствует себя неловко. 

 

Непривычно и пугающе было увидеть отца в инвалидном кресле. Гладко выбритый с мощными руками и широкой грудью, мужчина не соответствовал образу больного калеки, который сформировался в воображении Джареда.  
-Рад тебя видеть, - улыбнулся Джефф и крепко пожал сыну руку. - Ты голоден?  
Джаред несколько раз порывался помочь отцу с инвалидной коляской, пока не убедился, что тот отлично справляется сам.  
\- Хочешь пива?  
\- Я не пью, - отказался Джаред.  
\- Охотничьи колбаски? Помню, когда вы были маленькими вы очень любили их. Дженсен до сих пор любит.  
\- А где он?  
Джефф пожал плечами, избегая встречаться с Джаредом взглядами.  
\- Обещал быть к ужину. Хочешь я ему позвоню?  
Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой. На улице темнело, по окнам ползли серые тени. Вкус чая показался Джареду знакомым. Джефф рассказал о том, что по воскресеньям Дженсен вывозит его погулять в парк, к озеру вокруг которого они много лет назад все вместе гуляли с Доктором.  
Около десяти вечера замок в двери щелкнул.  
\- Глазам своим не верю, - пьяно ухмыльнулся с порога Дженсен. - Джаред каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?  
Он выглядел еще большим неряхой чем прежде: протертые мешковатые джинсы, футболка с оборванными рукавами и... Джаред подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть первую редкую щетину на подбородке Дженсена. Стоило приблизиться резкий запах спиртного ударил в ноздри.  
\- Боже, Дженсен, сколько же ты выпил?- вырвалось у Джареда, хотя он вовсе не собирался начинать разговор с упреков.  
\- Прости чистюля, неужели жизнь тебя не научила, что нужно предупреждать о своем приезде? - огрызнулся Дженсен.  
Он раздраженно обошел Джареда и прошел на кухню, поцеловав Джеффа в лоб, занялся ужином. Джареду ничего не оставалось как сесть за стол и наблюдать странную семейную сцену. Отец виновато улыбался. Дженсен с поджатыми губами накрыл на стол. Когда он поставил горячее перед Джеффом, тот перехватил его руку и поцеловал мальчика в ладонь. Джен единственный раз за вечер искренне улыбнулся. Разговор не клеился. Любой вопрос Джареда приводил Дженсена в ярость. В лучшем случае он отвечал «какое тебе дело - ты приехал и уехал», в худшем посылал на хуй.  
«Приехал- уехал», почему-то засело в сознании Джареда как упрек.  
Злосчастную лестницу оборудовали лифтом для инвалидов. Специальные приспособления появились в ванной и в спальне Джеффа. Перед сном Дженсен демонстративно поцеловал приемного отца в губы и зло сверкнув глазами на Джареда заперся в своей комнате.  
Оставшись один Джаред позвонил другу семьи.  
\- Фредерик, мне нужна твоя помощь. Займись моими документами, я хочу снова перевестись в Бирмингем.  
-Джаред что случилось?  
\- Все в порядке. Просто сделай как я прошу.  
Короткий смех на том конце провода, а потом серьезное:  
\- Ты говоришь как твой отец, ему тоже всегда казалось что он знает чего хочет.

Постель пахла мятой. Джаред ворочался с боку на бок и никак не мог заснуть. Удивился когда дверь в его комнату скрипнула.  
-Джен, - выдохнул Джаред, обнимая горячее обнаженное тело.  
\- Я думал ты злишься на меня, - прошептал он прижимаясь губами к щеке Дженсена.  
\- Злюсь, но Джефф говорит, что я беспринципная тварь. К тому же ты не можешь уехать не получив то зачем приехал, - прошипел Дженсен ему в шею.  
Как змея, некстати подумал Джаред. Захотелось встряхнуть кузена и даже ударить, но вместо этого он потерся затвердевшим членом о бедро Дженсена.  
Пошлая улыбка мерзко смотрелась на лице четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки и причинила Джареду почти физическую боль.  
\- Спорим, - продолжил издеваться над ним Дженсен. - Ты никогда не трахался с мужчиной?  
Джаред отстранился вскочил на ноги и перехватил Дженсена под живот, поднимая его с кровати.  
\- Ты еще не мужчина, - прошептал он прижимая к себе трепыхающееся тело. - И я никуда не уеду!  
Джаред был выше, сильнее. И его больше не смущали ни грубость по отношению к Дженсену, ни собственное возбуждение — он вжимался членом между ягодиц кузена. Но тому же не привыкать? И Джаред не собирался его трахать, по-крайней мере не так и не сейчас. После короткой возни он вытащил Дженсена в коридор.  
Джаред затолкал брата в ванную и включил воду, сам не понимая чего ему больше хочется любоваться Дженсеном или отмыть его от грязи, которой мальчик успел пропитаться за свою короткую жизнь.


End file.
